Dark Song
by Rose3521
Summary: Ro and her friends, stranded overseas during the holiday season, have decided tour the Carpathians...but when they become involved in a vampire plot against the Carpathian peoples, this tour may just be more then they bargained for
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! first of all let me say how great it is to be back! I few quick things before I reveal to you my latest creation, one: while I have written ahead I can not promise more then one update a week, although I am going to try really hard to shoot for more. Two: I've worked a lot harder on this story then Dark Moon and personally I think it's better. Three: This story will not be taking place in the same universe as Dark Moon, the newest Carpathian book pretty much blew all of my plans for Dominic haha. So this will be taking place right after DArk Curse. Well I hope you all enjoy!! and don't forget..... REVIEW!!!

* * *

**Building a Mystery**

_"You come out at** night**  
That's when the energy comes  
And the dark side's** light**  
And the **vampires** roam  
You strut your rasta wear  
And your **suicide** poem  
And a cross from a faith that died  
Before Jesus came  
You're building a **mystery**"_

_-Sarah McLachlan-Building a Mystery_

From far below him laughter drifted upwards as his brothers and their families celebrated. Today was Ginny's birthday, although he couldn't remember what age she was turning. When one was as old as he birthdays no longer seemed to matter. One year was the same as the next; a never-ending emotionless battle between his honor and the darkness that resided within him.

He knew that he should feel happy that all of his brothers had finally found their life-mates. But still he felt nothing, nor had he for centuries. Almost 2000 yrs had passed, most of which had been spent in this state. Devoid of emotion. Empty. Alone.

But it would all be over soon. That was his one redeemer.

With Nicolas safely tied to his mate Zacarias had almost finished his mission. All of his brothers were safe now, leaving him with one final task to complete before he would be free to seek the solace of the dawn.

Zacarias turned away from the window, away from the joy and happiness that radiated from his brothers below. They were worried about him, all of them. They feared that he would meet the dawn...but they feared what he would become more.

No matter.

As he had reminded himself many times before, it would all be over soon enough. Just as soon as he made the trip back to his ancient homeland, to the Carpathian Mountains, where he would formerly hand over the responsibility of his brothers and their life-mates to Mikhail. Where he would once and for all pledge his family completely to their Prince, where he would finally find peace.

_**Two weeks later deep in the Carpathian Mountains:**_

"Admit it Ro, you have no idea in hell where we are." Sam's voice was filled with laughter as it floated from the back of the tiny car. Ro's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she maneuvered the vehicle down the treacherous mountain road. She could hear Ellen giggling in the passenger side beside her.

"Oh, would both of you guys shut-up. Whose idea was it anyway to take this vacation?" Ro grumbled, barely holding back her smile.

"YOURS!" Both Sam and Ellen yelled in unison before bursting into laughter.

Ro growled slightly, keeping up her grumbling facade. What with airline prices as they were none of them had been able to afford to make it home to the states for the holidays. They were all three stuck abroad.

But rather than mope around London they'd decided to take advantage of their university's three week break and, pooling what little money there was between them, had decided to see the sights of Europe. Not to mention visit the natural beauty of the Carpathian's, something that Ro had personally been wanting to do her whole life.

"God the snow's just getting worse." Ellen said peering out of the window and into the increasingly snowy forest.

"Really... I hadn't noticed." Ro replied dryly.

"Hey maybe we should pull over." Sam suggested his voice now serious.

"And do what? The next town's only a mile away, downhill at that, if we stop now who knows when we'll be able to dig ourselves out?" Ro pointed out, her gaze never wavering from the snow-covered road.

"Yeah, I guess so but....hey what's that?" Ellen's voice turned sharp as movement in the forest caught her attention.

"I'd look but I'm kinda driving here." Ro replied, the roads were getting increasingly hard to navigate on all this ice and despite her vote to continue she was beginning to think that pulling over might just be the best idea.

"Hmmm. Well, I don't see anything," Sam said from the back as he pressed his face up against the right-hand window, next to the drawings and various "heat me's" he'd written in the frost.

"Maybe it was a moose or a..."

The shadow detached itself silently from the forest and hurtled towards the right side of the car. It's impact effectively cutting off the rest of Sam's sentence.

"SHIT!" Ro screamed as the force of the object pushed the car through and over the guard-rail. Balancing precariously for the slightest of moments, the car seemed to give a little groan as slowly ever so slowly, it began to roll over onto it's top and down the mountainside.

All hell broke out as the car tumbled over and over picking up speed as it continued it's descent down the steep incline.

Ellen and Sam's screams filled Ro's senses, as their car smashed into boulders and trees. Everything was a blur of images and sound, all moving too fast for her senses to latch on. From Ro's peripheral something loomed through the already smashed driver side window.

A sharp pain blossomed in her temple as the large rock smashed through the window and into her head. Her vision fuzzed as the blackness rose up from the sides and engulfed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I'm sorry for the short chapters, but I promise the next one is about 5 pages long and I will be posting it sometime next week or if I get enough reviews this WEEKEND, the poewr is yours.... I decided to post this one faster then I normally do 1) because it's short 2) the first chapter was short and I wanted to give you guys some more. You can basically just consider these two chapters as teasers. The next ones will be longer I promise. Alright enough talk down to business...REVIEW!! I was please with the two reviews I received but I need more feedback to fuel my writing, so you know what to do, it's easy just simply click the button at the bottom page and say "Good Job" or something... okay later and enjoy

* * *

**Perhaps Vampire is a Bit Strong....**

_Cause all you people are **vampires**  
_

_ And all your stories are stale  
__ And though you pretend to stand by us  
__I know you're **certain** we'll fail_

_Well I've seen your eyes as they** flicked** on me  
__ Full of **confusion**  
__Your **snarl** is just so condescending_

_Arctic Monkeys - Perhaps Vampire is a Bit Strong But..._

_

* * *

_

Pain.

Blossoming from everywhere. Every muscle, tissue, and bone. Every inch of her body seemed to be radiating with it.

But no place so much as her neck. She felt as if something was drawing all her pain and concentrating it right over her artery.

What was happening? What had happened?

The crash.

Ellen. Sam.

It all came rushing back to her in a moment of pure panic. Her stormy jade eyes flew open only to find a black haze obscuring her vision. More panic seized her at her inability to see, she couldn't be blind!

But, no that couldn't be it, her bleary mind slowly processed. Something was merely blocking her vision.

Hair, black hair.

Slowly she became aware of the fact that she was being clutched in someone's arms. That the vision in front of her was that of their greasy, dirty, black hair as they bent their face over her neck.

Her attention was once again drawn to the pain radiating from her neck, like that of giving blood, or of someone....biting her.

Vampire.

The thought ripped through her consciousness leaving her exhausted mind fully awake. She felt it as something inside of her shifted, her age old instincts reacting to the threat.

Opening her mouth she took in as much air as she could, despite the overpowering smell of decay.

Her superhuman vocal chords swelled, her larger then average lungs filled with air. In a move as natural to her as walking she released both.

Her song pierced the night, as deadly as it was beautiful. Jagged chords seemed to harmonize, even as the clashed with each other. She barely flinched as the creature holding her reared back in surprise, ripping out a large chunk of her skin as the full force of her call hit him.

In less then a second his eardrums had burst. Blood ran in rivulets down his grotesque face. With a hiss he through her down, his claws ripping through the flesh on her arms.

Twisting around Ro managed to land on all fours; her song never wavering. Her normally jade eyes were now a bone white as she faced the soulless creature in front of her. With her mind she bent the noise towards him and focused the full of force of it upon him.

Her song grew and swelled. Gaining in intensity as the vampire tried to stumble away from where she now crouched in the snow.

But it was too late for him, nothing and no one could escape a sirens song.

Especially not when she had death in her heart. From her vocal chords the song raced out and, shaped by her mind, enveloped the creature in a net of sound.

It screamed, it's voice harsh and jagged in comparison to hers. The net of sound drew tighter and tighter until the vampire could barely move. Until, finally, it sliced through him. Acidic blood exploded everywhere dying the white snow a deadly red.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay everyone here is finally a longer chapter. So your live and REVIEW already!! I love the reviews I've already gotten they fuel my writing. Also I apologize for the run-on's but it's late and I thought you'd rather have those then wait some more. So enjoy and REVIEW!!!

Also there are some swear words in here just a heads up....

* * *

**So Sick**

_I'm so sick, _

_**Infected **with where I live _

_Let me live without this _

_Empty bliss, _

_Selfishness _

_I'm so **sick **_

_I'm so sick _

-Flyleaf: So Sick

Ro's song ended abruptly. Breathing heavily, she ran a shaky hand through her short, chestnut, snow-encrusted hair. Her body was starting to shake, a reaction she supposed caused to what she had just seen. What she had just done. She'd never used her abilities like that. Had never actively taken a life, even one as black as that.

She just felt like crying, and she never cried. Her whole body was shaking now as the blood-loss and increasing cold started to take their toll.

Sam. Ellen.

How could she have forgotten about them for even an instant?

Unsteadily she pushed her already overtaxed body up from the snowy ground. Her body protested as pain seemed to attack her from from all sides. She quickly took inventory as she stumbled toward where the, now totaled, car lay upside down about ten feet away from her.

She was certain that she had cracked some ribs, she could feel her right ankle swelling, probably a sprain, and her temple felt insanely tender. But by far the worst of her injuries were the deep furrows on her arms from being thrown down, and the huge chunk out of the left side of her neck from which blood was still flowing.

"Sam! Ellen!" Despite the previous battle her voice was as melodious as ever, part of the reason she made her living as a singer (when not in school of course).

From what she could see the car had rolled down the steepest part of the incline for about 200ft, crashing through the forest until it had finally come to rest once the slope had leveled out a bit. From there the vampire must have dragged her out of the car to where she had awoken 10 ft away from the wreck.

"Sam! Ellen!" Once again she cried out, this time putting a hidden compulsion into her call, if they were even the slightest bit conscious they would have to answer.

Her call was rewarded by a loud groan coming from what remained of the backseat of the car.

"Oh my god Sam?!" Slowly Ro hobbled over to the crushed car.

"Ro?" Sam's voice was a mere thread of sound, raspy and weak sounding.

"Yah it's..." Ro inhaled sharply as she jarred her swollen ankle in her rush to reach Sam.

"me." She finished once she ridden the wave of pain. She had to get Sam out of the car and find Ellen.

"Oh god. Ro what happened?" Sam's voice was gaining strength as he slowly regained consciousness.

"We were in an accident." Ro answered, she couldn't possible tell Sam the whole of it, not now. Reaching the car door Ro pulled and tugged on the upside-down handle. It was no use. The door was too dented and banged up to open properly. Not without the jaws of life.

"Sam you have to hold on." With one last tug Ro sighed. There was no way around it, she was going to have to vibrate the door off.

Slowly she centered herself, blocking out the pain from her injuries and the uncomfortable parasitic itch that was starting deep inside her blood. She'd already been through so much tonight, that's what she got for wanting a simple vacation with her friends. Was it so much to ask after being denied seeing her own family on Christmas?

Her senses flared outward, keying in on the individual resonance of the metal molecules within the door. She found the note instantly, her siren blood honing in upon it, she let it rip.

Green eyes once again turned white as she released her song into the night. With her mind she focused the song solely at the door. Not a scrap of sound escaping out into the hushed quiet of the forest. It was this control, control she'd gained after hours of disciplining her mind, that prevented the injury or even death, of anything surrounding her while she sang at this decibel.

The door shook faster and faster, it's molecules turning from solid to liquid as their internal vibration skyrocketed. In a mere seconds the once metal door was reduced to liquid, and slowly absorbed by the snow.

Her task complete Ro ended her song. Stiffly she got down on her hands and knees and crawled through the empty space where the door had been only moments before.

Sam was suspended upside-down from what had once been the floor of the car. From the looks of it his seatbelt was the only thing that had kept him from being flung through the windshield, and now it was the only thing keeping him from falling to the floor (or what had once been the ceiling).

"Ro, I think I broke my right leg. The pain was evident in Sam's voice, he didn't look good.

His dusty, strawberry-blond hair was caked in dried blood. One of his green eyes was swollen and bruised and what she saw of his right leg made it a battle to hold down her lunch. She would be the first to admit to being a fair bit squeamish, especially when it came to broken bones.

"Sam can you move your toes? How does your back feel? I don't want to move you if it could injure you more."

"Yah, I think it should be fine, just please get me down..." Sam moaned

Ro nodded. She had to be strong and get Sam out of this car. Then she would have to find Ellen, who from the looks of the ripped, passenger side, seatbelt could be in real trouble right about now.

With no time to spare she quickly positioned herself on her knees below Sam. Reaching up she undid his seatbelt. Sam fell down on top of her like a ton of rocks, without having braced herself she would have fallen underneath his weight. Slowly she maneuvered him to her left shoulder and, trying hard not jar or bump his injured leg, she slowly crawled out of the car.

"Sam, you have to stay awake okay?" The snow was falling harder as she slowly set Sam down beside the wreck. Positioning him so that he was seated up against the car she crawled back into the car and dragged out both of their heavy coats. She wrapped the unresponsive Sam carefully in his coat and then she stuffed his hands into some gloves she'd also found lying around in the car. Finally, she pulled the hood of the coat up over his head and zipped it up.

"Sam, you have to listen to me, you need to stay awake. Try to move your limbs as much as possible. I have to go find Ellen and then we're going to get help."

Ro stumbled away from Sam, zipping up her own coat as she went. She needed to get help. Already she could feel the affects of hypothermia setting in, that coupled with her massive blood loss was making her weak and sleepy.

But probably the worst ailment of all was the crawling sensation under her skin, as if parasites her eating her from the inside out.

"Ellen!" She sang out her friends name in the form of a calling song. As with Sam the person in question would have to respond if at all possible. For the second time that night she was rewarded with an answer.

The groan of pain came from a snowbank to her left, 30 or so feet from the car and deeper into the forest. Limping along as best she could, Ro continued to encourage Ellen's response by keeping up with her song. Slowly she changed the notes into a more recognizable tune.

_"Do you remember when we first met I sure do. _

_ It was sometime in earlier December."_

Who didn't like Jack Johnson? He was one of Ellen's favorites, and never failed to get her singing along. As Ro's song gained in strength she felt a strange movement under her skin, as if something was trying to flee from her voice. The movement sickened her, she felt like clawing off her skin to get whatever it was out. In the process of removing her gloves to do just that, Ellen's voice brought her back to her senses.

"Ro? God, I feel like shit. What'd we do get hit by a train?" Ro couldn't even begin to describe the relief that swept over her as Ellen's weak but sarcastic voice answered her call. Scanning the area all around her she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Tears that she'd been holding in finally spilled over as Ellen's familiar face popped out of a snowbank. Like Sam one of Ellen's eyes was swollen and she had lots of tiny cuts all over her face. But what concerned Ro the most was the huge gash crossing Ellen's temple.

"Ellen you need to take it easy there." Ro cautioned, rushing over to where Ellen was now struggling to stand. Who knew what internal injuries she could have sustained? How Ellen had even survived being flung out of the windshield in the first place was something that Ro could only attribute to Ellen's own...abilities.

"Oh and you don't?" Ellen retorted, even as she swayed and fell towards the ground.

"Nope, because I didn't just get thrown through the windshield of a car rolling down the side of a mountain at top speeds." Ro threw back, catching Ellen in her arms.

"Yah, you just have a huge-ass gash across your throat. And don't even try to hide the way you're limping..." Ellen's voice drifted off as she drifted into unconsciousness in Ro's weakening arms.

"Oh, God. Ellen not you too! Stay awake girl!" Ro gave Ellen's limp body a shake, but it was no use. As fast as she was able on her ever-weakening legs she made her way back to where Sam was now slumped. Quickly she set Ellen beside him before crawling into the car once more and pulling out Ellen's coat, gloves and hat and wrapping her shivering body up in it.

"We are in deep shit." Ro mused to herself. There was no way that they could make it back up to the road, not in the state each of them was in.

"Think Ro, think." Ro berated herself as she tried to get her bleary mind to focus on the problem at hand. From what she remembered of their position before the crash, they should be directly overhead of the town. They had only been a few miles away, and those had all been downhill. And since they'd rolled quite a ways down in the crash, so they should be relatively close to the town. At least that was what she was going to tell herself...

But how to get down the rest of the mountain. Slowly she surveyed the surroundings, they're were goat paths all over, one in particular caught her eye. It was wider then most and slanted downward.

In fact it reminded her of their favorite sledding spot back on campus...sledding, that damn sled they'd lugged all the way here!

It was an outrageous idea but then again those were usually the ones that typically worked for Ro. She didn't have time to think of anything else, every second counted, not just for Sam and Ellen, but for herself as well.

The creepy-crawly feeling of parasites flowing through her veins was getting worse, a burning sensation was starting deep within her blood. It seemed as if in retaliation for her song earlier they were moving around more. Slowly she once again stumbled to the trunk of the car. Reaching for the extra keys in her coat pocket, she jammed them into the keyhole and quickly popped the truck. All of the luggage came crashing out, accompanied with a twang as her guitar and Ellen's bass hit the ground.

Ellen felt a pain in the region of her heart at the noise. She pushed it away, they could always buy other instruments. But the thought did nothing to relieve her still heavy heart. Carefully she stepped over the cases to pull and tug at the plastic sled they'd wedged at the bottom of the trunk.

With a grunt she wrenched the it free. It was one of those cheap plastic ones you could find in Targets but hopefully it would be enough to get them to some sort of safety.

Ro dragged it over to the top of the goat path before heading back to get Ellen and Sam.

"Ellen, Sam! You guys have to wake up, we have to get out of here! NOW!"

"Oh what's the use Ro? There's no way we're going to make it..." Sam's voice was weak and pain-ridden.

"No. Just...No. I freakin refuse to just give up and die. I refuse to die on some god-forsaken mountain !! I've already paid for this trip and I FUCKIN REFUSE TO NOT ENJOY IT!!" Ro's voice steadily increased to a near screech as all of her frustration and anger and fear finally took it's toll on her nerves. She felt a burst of adrenaline surge through her system. She would get them out and when she did she was going to eat a big fucking piece of chocolate cake and sit in a big-ass bubble bath and read the trashiest romance novel she could find!

Taking advantage of the adrenaline burst she limped over to where Sam slumped and slowly heaved him upright. Slinging one of his arms over her shoulder and holding him around the waist she carefully dragged him over to where the sled sat.

"Alright you lazy-ass time to help me." Her voice was commanding. It's tone seemed to melt into Sam's mind and slowly, even in his half-conscious state, he maneuvered himself carefully into the sled, taking great care not to jar his leg.

Sam firmly situated, Ro went back and dragged Ellen over as well, gently lowering her in between Sam's legs.

Finally Ro took up the string to steer and settled herself cross-legged in front of them both, despite the discomfort this caused her swollen ankle.

"Everyone, hang on. Sam I need you to push us off the edge."

A weak grunt was all the response she got from either of them but, despite this, she felt the sled slide forward inch by inch as Sam pushed them off. Slowly she felt the sled tip forward and then, they were off.

Another rush of adrenaline hit Ro as they sped down the hill.

God how she loved sledding, roller coasters, anything that went fast. Tongue sticking out of her mouth in concentration, Ro maneuvered the sled through the pines with ease as they rushed down the narrow goat path. It paid to grow up in Minnesota, where winter sports expertise was a must.

Ro didn't know how long they rushed down the mountain, it was extremely bumpy and at many times the sled had almost tipped.

The lack of noise coming from her two companions was making Ro worried. At first they had groaned and moaned with each bump and dip but now, they were silent.

Maybe Sam had been right, maybe they were dead she thought to herself as the sled barreled down the incline. She was beginning to wonder if she had gotten confused. Maybe the town hadn't been right below them, maybe she was just making the situation worse.

Well it's too late now, a voice said in her head, you can't very well turn around.

Snow stung her eyes, the cold air freezing her windswept tears on her face. The snow still came down, obscuring her vision.

Why did I insist we leave? Ro berated herself, they were going to die....


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys, here's the next installment. Hopefully I will publish again this week but with Thankgiving coming up I don't know if I'll be quite as fast as that. I promise to try though. So Thank you for the lovely reviews I have received!! They ( as I have said many times before) are my motivation so for all of you who haven't reviewed.....you should. Anyway one last note for each chapter I'm trying to use songs that I think capture them but some of them are just songs I associated with Carpathians in general, I hope you like them. Well here it is, you know what to do with it. oh and don't forget..... REVIEW!!!

* * *

**Possession**

_The night is my **companion**_

_And **solitude** my guide_

_Would I spend forever here_

_And not be** satisfied**_

_And I would be the one_

_To hold you down_

_**Kiss **you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after I'd wipe away the **tears**_

_Just close your eyes **dear**_

_-_Sarah McLachlan: Possession

* * *

And then she saw it....

The light was probably the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life. She felt tears gather at her eyes, and not just from the wind. The sled released a spray of snow as it broke through the tree line and onto some level ground.

The little building loomed in front, coming so close to the tree line that had she not pulled the string to brake they would have run right into the side of it.

She didn't know what the building was, and really she didn't care. They had made it, they were saved!

Slowly Ro unfurled her stiff and cold body out of the front of the sled. She couldn't afford to leave Sam and Ellen outside any longer, they were too far gone for even her to call them back to consciousness. Stiffly she bent down and picking up the snow-encrusted string of the sled, started the slow drag around what she presumed to be the back of the building to the front. The whole building was lit up, the light spilling from the windows illuminating the snow as it poured from the heavens.

The maybe 10-ft journey felt like an eternity, her whole body protested, her skin crawled with the parasites beneath her skin. She wanted to throw-up and pass out all at once.

But still she pulled the sled all the way around to the front. She barely registered the sign proclaiming the building to be an inn. Nor did she notice the many cars in the parking lot as she slowly and carefully pulled her friends up the three steps, across the porch, and up to the front door.

She wondered if she should knock, an idea that in her present state Ro found enormously funny. Laughing hysterically, Ro decided to fore go the knocking. There was no way that she would be heard, in all honestly she didn't really know how she was still standing at this point. Swaying on her feet she gave the door a dubious look. There was no way she was going to be able to even push open the door at this point.

Fuck it.

One last time that night Ro opened her mouth, instantly locking into the resonance of the wood she let it rip. Her song blasted through the wooden door, exploding it into thousands of pieces. She was too tired to control her song, to channel it, and as such her song ran wide, shattering not only the door but all other objects within range sharing the same resonance.

Ro's vision went blurry as her power ran rampant. She had to reign it in, lest she hurt someone. _Focus, girl, focus!_ She urged herself.

Pooling all of what was left of her shattered nerves together, she pulled her power in. Slowly, unsteadily, she stumbled through what had once been the front door.

The Inn was packed with people, all of which were turned, mouth's agape as she practically fell through the entrance. Despite her increasingly blurred vision she couldn't help but notice the fact that every single person in the room was absolutely, breathtakingly, beautiful. Maybe it was a modeling convention? God, Ellen was going to be pissed she missed out on all this hotness.

Ro knew that her thoughts were wandering, that she had passed the brink of sanity somewhere on the long ride down but she couldn't focus anymore.

Voice swirled around her, exclamations of shock and horror.

"Oh my god!"

"Mikhail what's going on!"

"Somebody call Gregori."

"Vampire!"

And so forth. But Ro didn't really care at this point. Her brain was slowly shutting down, her task complete.

"I think, I'm going to pass out now." Ro's declared, before promptly following her prediction, she passed out.

* * *

Deep within the soil Zacarias stirred. Through the layers of snow and soil he burst forth. Something had called him, something had disturbed his sleep.

_Nicolas. What is going on? _

His voice was unemotional as he demanded what had passed while he had slept. He could sense all of his brothers uneasiness and worry. They had wondered at his decision to accompany them to the now annual Carpathian Christmas gathering. Not that they had any say in the manner. He was the eldest and no one would question him or his decisions. But still they worried.

_A vampire attack on some tourists, nothing to worry you brother. _

Yet something about Nicolas's voice told Zacarias that this attack was indeed something to be worried about.

_I am on my way. _

Zacarias didn't leave any room for argument, but then again, he never did.

In the blink of an eye he shed his form for that of a snowy owl. On silent wings he flew through air. All around him the world was a palette of black and white, holding no beauty, no interest for him.

Winging his way through the atmosphere he could feel the change in the air the closer he got to the little inn in which his brethren had gathered for the night. The Christmas ceremony had gone off so well the past year that it had developed into more of a week-long celebration. An idea that Zacarias firmly disapproved of. Having such a celebration only made it easier for their many enemies to find them. And with so many children and women gathered in one place it was a disaster waiting to happen. He didn't understand how his brethren could even consider putting their life-mates and families in such danger. One thing was for sure, if he was ever fortunate enough to find his own life-mate he wouldn't even consider putting her in that much risk. She would stay chained to his side day and night, and nothing and no one would threaten her.

He could feel the pressure as the clouds built around, electricity arching from cloud to cloud. With the slightest of wing adjustments he soared out from among the thunderous looking clouds and down closer to the tree line. The closer he got to the inn, the more power he could feel gathering all around him.

It hit him like a wall.

The noise was unearthly, ethereal, on a frequency no mortal would be able to hear. Although he was sure that they still felt it's affects in the form of heightened tension and smashed windows.

The song was like nothing he'd ever heard, soaring up to impossible heights and just as quickly plummeting to unthinkable lows. It was a song of pain and agony. Confusion and fear.

It only drove him to fly harder, faster. He could feel something deep within him, driving him on. He simply had to get to the source of that song.

Weaving and bobbin through the pines, the snow fell crazily around him, it would have obscured the vision of a lesser being. But not him. He who was the most powerful of the De la Cruz brothers.

Nothing could stop him now. Something had peaked his interest after all these centuries, and he intended to find out what it was.

* * *

_Into this night I **wander**_

_It's morning that I dread_

_Another day of knowing of_

_The path I **fear** to tread_

_Oh into the sea of waking dreams_

_I follow without pride_

_Nothing stands between us here_

_And I won't be **denied**..._


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! Hopefully this one is longer enough for you, I will work really hard to crank out the next chapter before Thanksgiving break. Also I will try and edit better, but it's late right now so I apologize if I didn't catch some of my errors....I really need to sleep. Anyway hope you like it and remember to keep reviewing!!

* * *

Chocolate

_This could be the very minute_

_I'm aware I'm **alive**_

_All these places feel like home_

_-Snow Patrol: Chocolate_

They could do nothing but watch as the young women before them twisted and thrashed in the bedsheets. Her two friends had long since been healed, passing into a peaceful, undisturbed sleep. But here she still lay, her body wracked in pain, her unearthly song shattering the night.

"Gregori can you do nothing to help her?" Mikhail asked grimly, his face serious as he watched the women before him.

"I'm afraid not. She is not allowing anyone near her." Gregori answered.

"How is that possible?" Mikhail questioned, turning curiously toward Gregori.

"She's created a powerful illusion with her mind, I can't breach it, not as long as she keeps up that singing."

"I've never seen anything like it." Mikhail replied. Reaching out with his mind he could sense no barrier. But try as he might physically, he could not get within 3ft of the girl. The compulsion itself was in her song, fooling the subconscious to feel a wall where there was none. Looking at Gregori's grim face Mikhail knew there was more his second had to tell.

Turning expectantly towards Gregori, Mikhail simple waited.

He was not disappointed.

"From what I can tell, her song is also a method of healing herself."

Mikhail turned his attention back towards the women. His superhuman eyes missed nothing as under his scrutiny the women's wounds seemed to start to scab over. He watched as a black substance seemed to ooze from her pores.

"And what is that?" Mikhail once again turned to Gregori.

"I'm not sure. She could be forcing the parasites out of her body, but it could be something entirely different. There is no telling how her body will ultimately deal with such foreign invaders. Were it just the injuries she had sustained I would have no doubts as to her recovering. But from what I saw before she erected her barrier the parasites have had plenty of time to spread to many of her vital organs. I'm afraid my Prince that I can do nothing to help her unless she allows me to." Gregori's tone, to anyone who didn't know him better, was emotionless. But Mikhail could feel his friends frustration at being so useless.

This women could very well be one of their male's life mates. They both knew how precious such a women was, what it was like to be without a life mate. To have no emotions, no color, no reason to live other then honor. Both of them would do anything to ensure that no other male had to endure such a brutal existence any longer then possible.

* * *

In the blink of an eye Zacarias had shed his owl shape for that of mist. The little inn was directly below him now, the source of the song almost at hand. Diving down towards the inn he quickly seeped under the front door and streamed up the stairs. His whole body was attuned to the song now, it's melody burned into his memory.

Racing up the stairs he materialized at the top. With a silence that came from hundreds of years of hunting, he slowly stalked towards the closed door. As he stood on the threshold of the door the song came to an abrupt halt. He felt the bottom drop out of his stomach at it's end. An experience that in all his of years of living he'd never had before. He wasn't sure exactly why the song was having such an effect on him, but he intended to find out.

Mikhail hadn't detected the presence of the newcomer until the door to the small room was flung open. A thought that only hit home how dangerous the interloper truly was. But if Mikhail was taken by surprise Gregori was less so. He easily glided in front of Mikhail, willing to sacrifice his life in order to save that of his prince's.

Mikhail pointedly ignored the move by Gregori and instead glided easily around his second to address the Carpathian in front of him.

Zacarias De La Cruz.

The oldest of the De La Cruz brothers, Zacarias had been a hunter hundreds of years before Mikhail or Gregori had even been born. Said to be a ruthless hunter, he was an ancient used to getting his way in all things. This was the man that had, for a time, considered overthrowing Mikhail himself. A fact that despite it's treachery Mikhail had forgiven, this was no time to alienate each other over past grievances.

And in the end, Zacarias, and all the De La Cruz brothers for that matter, had given far more then their race could ever repay them for. It had been a De La Cruz brother that had saved Mikhail's life, twice, and that of Shea and Jacques unborn child. It had been their clan that had uncovered the vampires evil plot, and it had been one of their life mates who had saved Mikhail's then unborn child.

So it was with great interest that Mikhail took in the ancient in front of him. To have him barge in in such a manner was almost unheard of, to even see the eldest De La Cruz brother was a surprise indeed. From what little Mikhail knew of the ancient he rarely came out, a fact that made his sudden desire to attend the Carpathian Christmas celebration all the more interesting.

As Mikhail continued to watch the ancient it soon became clear that Zacarias was not going to break the silence that had fallen across of the little room.

"Zacarias what can we do for you." Mikhail asked politely, but the ancients eyes didn't so much as flicker towards the Prince. He didn't even seem to register the two other Carpathians being there. All of his focus was on the women in the bed.

"If it's about the song, I believe that she has finished. Gregori suspects it was a way of healing herself, she wouldn't even let us near her. Although now that her song is done that might have changed. But as you can see now I believe she is well on her was to recovery...." Mikhail trailed off as it was evident that the man in front of him was paying no attention to him at all.

"Zacarias?" Mikhail questioned gently. Slowly Mikhail took in both Zacarias's stunned expression and the ancients pointed gaze at the mystery women.

Mikhail gave a short bark of laughter.

"Well, I suppose that we shall just leave you two alone then. Oh, and Zacarias?" Mikhail watched as the ancient finally managed to wrench his gaze from the women.

"Yes my prince?"

"Welcome to the world turned upside down." Mikhail answered with a broad grin before following his second out of the room.

_How do you think they shall fair?_ Gregori's cool voice questioned in Mikhail's mind as they shed their forms for those of owls.

_Well if she's anything like our own life mates, then he's definitely in for one hell of a ride._ Mikhail answered, his voice filled with laughter. When dealing with new life mates it was always better to stay out of the way. Plus he had a good idea that by now Raven would be in need of some stress relief, and Mikhail had a few very pleasurable ideas as to how to help her relieve some.

* * *

Colors. They'd exploded in front of him the moment he'd walked into the room to find her laying there so peacefully. His life mate.

His.

After all his centuries of searching, of watching as one by one his brothers found their own life mates, their own emotions, he had finally found her.

Zacarias felt some unnamed feeling well up from deep within him. It had been so long since he had felt anything that it took him a second to identify the feeling. And then it came to him. Love.

Love for his brothers, for their life mates for saving them. But mostly love for the unnamed women before him. Love.... and desire.

Without knowing how he had gotten there, Zacarias found himself sitting on the bed, his keen eyes missing nothing as he took in every detail of his new life mate.

The first thing he took in were the many cuts and bruises that seemed to adorn much of her skin.

Fury flared up.

He would find who had done this and kill them for having dared to set a hand to his mate. With a thought the blanket covering her was thrown off so he could fully assess the damage.

Zacarias sucked in his breath. His body went hard at the sight in front of him.

She was truly breathtaking.

Clad in only her underwear, she had a body that was just begging to be touched. Pulling back for an instant Zacarias set about making a closer examination of her.

Her hair was short, chin-length in fact, a feature Zacarias had never pictured his life mate as having. The life mate he'd imagined had always had long dark hair. Not this short, unruly, chestnut colored hair that the women in front of him possessed. Her face was oval, her body was that of an athlete, not overly skinny, she still had curves. A fact he was finding hard not to think about.

But there would be more time for that later. Right now he had work to do healing his life mate, a task that he was beginning to suspect would use much of his age-old control.

Bending his head down he began.

He missed nothing, his tongue swirled and bathed the cuts and bruises, healing them with the agent in his saliva. Spending special attention to the huge bruise on her head and the large gash on the side of his throat, he noticed that what Mikhail had said was true, she had been healing herself. An interesting idea. What exactly was she? Zacarias pondered this as he moved lower over her body, his gut clenching hotly as he did so. He laved the huge bruise on her hip lovingly. Vowing to never again see her this way, so battered and bruised. She was the most important thing in his life now, and he would keep her tied to his side, safe from harm, for the rest of their lives.

Once he had gotten every single bruise and scratch, Zacarias turned his attention toward this inside of her body. He quickly separated himself from his body, taking the form of white light in order to heal any internal damage. Normally he would have started with this but her external injuries had been much worse then any he had detected inside of her.

Slowly, painstakingly he made his way through her body, he could detect nothing out of order. And then he saw it.

The lone parasite was drifting aimlessly, upon further investigation he realized that it was dead. Mikhail's words came back to him once again.

She had been healing herself, but not her external injuries, no she'd been driving the parasites out of her body, killing them and forcing them out through her pores. The black tar-like substance that had been covering her had been the remains of the parasites as they had been forced out of her body.

Zacarias doubled his effort now, scouring her body for any more left overs and healing any damage that hadn't already been healed.

Still he found little out of place, little damage. What was she? How had she been able to heal herself so quickly with only a song? He would have to wait until she awoke to get the information he sought. For now her mind was securely locked to his, and fact that annoyed him greatly.

His work done, Zacarias pulled himself from her body and reunited with his own. Despite the healing he felt little fatigue, a fact he attributed to the very little he'd actually been required to do. He was hungry though, in fact he was starving.

_Brother, why have you not fed? Have you need of us?_ The calm voice of Riordan asked.

Zacarias felt love for his youngest brother at the sound of his voice. He took a moment to appreciate the feeling before responding.

_No brother, in fact I shall never again have need of you in preventing my turning._

_I have found my life mate._

Zacarias felt, he felt the joy that this declaration had on every one of his brothers as one by one they received the news.

_Zacarias, I couldn't be more happy. But this doesn't change the fact that you have yet to eat tonight. _It was Nicolas's happy voice that now entered Zacarias's mind.

_That may be true brother, but my life mate is injured and I dare not leave her in this state. I have yet to bind her to me due to her weakened state. I shall feed when she awakens. _Zacarias could feel his brother's disapproval of this plan, something he was not used to. He was the eldest, he made the rules and the rest of his brothers followed. Finding his life mate did not change this, he would still control all under his protection.

_Brother,_ He could feel the pause in Nicolas's voice as he worked to phrase his next thought.

_It is dangerous for you to be in such a state with your life mate still not bound to you. Allow us to come watch over her while you feed, it will be better for all if you are not hungry. _

Zacarias knew that his brothers were right, he needed to feed in order to stave of temptation, and yet the idea of leaving his life mate, still unclaimed, around any other male made the beast snarl within him.

_I'll have Lara watch your new life mate and I will wait outside in case of emergency._

Zacarias felt a wave of gratitude to Nicolas for so understanding his predicament without the slightest of offense.

_Your help would be greatly appreciated brother, please thank your life mate for me._

With that final message sent, Zacarias turned his attention back to the women in front of him. His brothers may be willing to stay away, but he wanted to make sure that every male knew the women in front of him to be his. Carefully he gathered her into his arms, holding her close, inhaling her scent as he bent his head down to her neck. Careful not to take from the still healing side he once again took in her woodsy scent before reciting the ritual words.

"I claim you as my life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my life mate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care."

Zacarias felt his soul shifting, felt the terrible battle with his darker side ease as finally his beast was caged. But he wasn't done yet. To ensure their bond he would exchange blood with her for the first time.

Incisors lengthening, he bit down on her neck. Her blood was the sweetest he'd ever tasted, it's flavor sating him even as he craved more. But he couldn't, not now, not when she had already lost so much of her blood. It took all of his control to pull himself away, swirling his tongue over the small bite mark he allowed for some of it to remain. It would serve as a warning to other males.

Cradling her close to his chest he shed his shirt with a thought, revealing his muscular chest. Holding the back of her head in one hand he opened a wound for her to drink from.

_Drink cara, you must drink from me._

His voice was dark and compelling, too much for her to resist in such a state. Zacarias inhaled sharply as her mouth trailed over his skin, quickly locating the open wound. He couldn't contain his groan of pleasure as she began to drink deeply. He didn't want it to end. But Nicolas and his life mate were almost here, and he needed to feed if he was to have any semblance of control.

_Enough._ With a hand he stopped her feeding, closing his own wound before gently laying her back down on the bed. He frowned as once again he took in her almost naked body, this wouldn't due. With a thought he dressed her in a black button-down top. He found he liked the idea of her in his shirts. When they returned to the ranch he would insist on her wearing them. Either that or skirts. He'd always liked the idea of skirts. Pants were simply too masculine.

He felt it as Nicolas and his mate entered the inn. Nonetheless, Zacarias weaved safeguards all around her, ensuring that she remain safe while he was out hunting. He knew that Nicolas would be an excellent protector, but one couldn't be too careful. With one last look at his life mate he abandoned his human form for that of mist and streamed out into the night.

* * *

_You're the only thing that I **love**_

_It scares me more every day_

_On my knees I think clearer_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Hope everyone is having a great Thanksgiving (if you celebrate Thanksgiving) if not then I hope you are having a great day! Okay so I didn't get this out as fast as I'd wanted but it is a holiday. Anyway, I'm afraid I left another cliffy, I just like them.....haha so I hope you enjoy and I apologize as usual for any editing mistakes or grammatical mistakes. Also I don't know the names of Falcon and Sara's adopted children so I made some up, and I've realized that the timeline is a little off with the books, but whatever. here it is!

* * *

**Oh, It Is Love**

_Oh,it is love from_

_ the first time I set my_

_ eyes upon yours thinking_

_ "Oh, is it love?"_

_

* * *

_

_About and 30 minutes after Zacarias has left, 1:30 or so in the morning...._

"We promised Zacarias to watch over her." The man's voice was cool and calm, and to Ro's ears, sounded as though it was coming from a long way off.

"Nicolas, don't worry I think I can handle watching over one comatose women. Falcon and Sara need your help." The women's voice was exasperated but firm.

"We do not know in what state she will be in when she awakes and I will not run the risk of you coming to any harm." This time the man's voice was a little less controlled, frustration was evident in his tone.

"Nicolas. I can handle it. I'm pretty much part everything, and as such I'm fairly confident when I say that I will be perfectly alright while you go out and hunt for the missing boy. You know you want to, and both Falcon and Sara are almost going out of their minds with worry. Plus people might actually listen to your orders...." Serious throughout the majority of her reply, the women's voice held a note of teasing in it towards the end.

Ro could feel herself drifting away, but not before she heard the man's answering mock growl, coupled with a small shriek of laughter from the women.

God what she'd give to have that. Well, maybe not with someone as domineering as that man, but still, she'd give anything to find someone she could interact with like that. Someone who'd tease her and be there for her, someone who'd be a shoulder for her to cry on. She wanted a partner, someone that treated her with respect. Mostly, someone who loved her for exactly as she was.

But it didn't due to dwell on the negatives, at least she was still alive... at least she assumed so, but she'd have to reassess that later, right now she could feel herself drifting back down into the blissful dark.

* * *

The second time Ro awoke it was to the sound of quiet sobbing. More specifically, a child's sobbing, 4 years as a camp counselor didn't lie. Taking a few minutes to get her bearings, Ro slowly pushed herself out of the bed with a groan. She hurt all over. But at least she was alive to feel it.

With another Herculean effort, she managed to throw the covers off of herself and sluggishly roll out of bed. There was no sign of either the man or the women, only the sound of quiet sobs coming from the closet. Ro shivered as she left the warmth of the bed, looking down she found herself in what appeared to be a huge black button down shirt and no pants. Luckily the shirt came down well below her knees. An extra large sob drew her attention back to the crying.

Whoever it was was focusing entirely on their tears, for there was no break in them as she made her wobbly way over to the closet door. As she painstakingly made her way across the room she took in her surroundings. From the entrance of the room the head board of the bed was pushed up against the right-hand wall. An armchair fit snuggly in the left-hand corner of the room, and across from the entrance was a sliding glass door leading out to a balcony. The closet was to the immediate right as you entered the room.

The crying quickly stopped as the closet occupant finally became aware of her. Reaching the door, she slowly slid it open, revealing a small boy of no more then five. Curled up with his arms around his knees, his dark black hair was messy and his brown eyes were red from crying. With a loud sniff the boy wiped his runny nose with his sleeve.

"Well, hello there." A little unsteadily, Ro slowly kneeled down to the boy's level.

"Who are you?" The boy mumbled, ducking his head into his arms.

"My name's Ro. What's yours?" She asked kindly, easing herself the rest of the way down to the floor.

"Tyler." The little boy sniffed, still looking at her suspiciously.

"Well Tyler, what are you doing up here all by yourself?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied grudgingly.

"Sure doesn't look like nothing. What's wrong?"

"Well...Lizzy and John told me that I'm always in the way. And, they wouldn't let me help make cookies and mom and dad never listen to me..." The boy said angrily. She could see the tears starting to gather in his eyes again. She knew how he felt, she came from a family of four kids and could clearly remember times when she'd felt ignored and frustrated with her family.

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Ro asked, changing the subject in an effort to stall his tears.

"Three brothers and three sisters." The boy answered, still sniffling, his tears at bay for now.

"Wow, and I thought I had a big family." She exclaimed, widening her eyes.

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" The little boy asked curiously.

"I have an older brother, an older sister and a younger sister. They drive me crazy sometimes too." She answered. The two fell silent for awhile as Tyler thought about what she'd said.

"Can I ask you a question?" The little boy asked curiously.

"Sure, go for it sport."

"What do you do when they make fun of you?"

"Hmm, well at first I told on them, but eventually I learned to stand up for myself. And then we all got to the age where we just didn't really pick on each other anymore."

"I don't wanna wait that long. I bet they don't even miss me." The boy said grumpily.

Ro paused for a second, considering what to say next.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that. From what I've been hearing your mom and dad are worried sick about you. There are a lot of people out looking for you bud."

"Really?" the boy's face lit up at this.

"Yep, I bet they'd be really happy to see you. I bet that Lizzy and John and the rest of your siblings are really missing you." She said.

"Yah maybe you're right...."

"Come on bud, let's go downstairs and see if we can find your family." Shakily Ro stood up, extending her hand to the boy. Reluctantly he took it and together they slowly made their way out of the room.

"You look really tired." Tyler stated as they started down the long hallway to where Ro could see stairs leading down.

"That's because I'm not feeling too well bud. Hey, can you tell me where these stairs lead?" Ro asked.

"Yah, these go down to the kitchen." The boy was getting more and more animated with every step they took, his former anger well on it's way to being forgotten.

"Hey! You wanna bake cookies with us when we get downstairs? Sometimes Slavica and my mom let us eat the cookie dough! I bet they'd let you have some! Unless you're like mom and dad 'cause then you can't eat cookie dough 'cause it makes you sick."

Ro laughed at the enthusiasm in the Tyler's voice, ignoring the comment about his parents for now. Maybe they were lactose intolerant? Whatever, it wasn't any of her business, obviously though his family was friends with the innkeeper or else they probably wouldn't have been in the kitchen.

"That would make me feel better. Cookies always make me feel better, what about you?" By this time they were at the bottom of the staircase. Pushing open the door at the bottom Ro entered what was obviously the little inn's kitchen.

"Yah, they make me feel better too. Hey where is everybody?" The little boy exclaimed, looking eagerly around the kitchen.

"Probably all out looking for you." Ro responded with a smile.

"But don't worry, we'll just hang here and wait for them to come back okay?"

"Kay!" The little boy was full of energy from staying cooped up in a closet for so long. He was dancing and skipping around the kitchen in his bare feet, spinning and whirling. Ro couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

"He there, watch out bud, we don't' want to..." The rest of her sentence was cut off as Tyler managed to knock a glass bowl off the counter and onto the floor, where it shattered all over the floor and on his bare feet.

"Break anything...."Ro finished wryly. Once again Tyler started to cry, little drops of blood dripping from off his feet where the glass had cut him.

"Now I'm gonna be in big trouble!!" The little boy wailed in dismay at the mess he'd made and the cuts he had on his feet.

"Oh honey." Ro carefully picked her way through the glass, she to was barefooted, to where the little boy stood crying. Carefully, and a little unsteadily, she hefted the boy up into her arms in order to carry him safely through the glass shards. By now the cuts on his feet were bleeding a little heavier. Ro knew they'd have to make sure that no glass had gotten into them, but for now she had to get him to the counter where she could set him down and examine him closer.

"It hurts!! I want my mommy and daddy!" The little boy continued to wail. She was sure that in retrospect it was this cry that caused what happened next.

She carefully tried to make her way to the counter, balancing the little boy in her unusually weak arms and dodging glass shards. Ro nearly dropped Tyler as the door from the kitchen leading outside burst open.

The man in front of her was truly terrifying. He was tall, with long, dark hair, he'd be extremely handsome in a rugged way if his eyes weren't a blood red and he wasn't snarling.

"Put. My. Son. Down." The words were merely a growl, his teeth clamped shut in an effort to control his anger around his child. That and she supposed he was trying to disguise his fangs, he wasn't really doing a very good job.

"Daddy!" The little boy shrieked with delight, his tears once again forgotten.

"Well, I guess that answers the question of whether your parents are lactose intolerant." Ro commented dryly before continuing on, "I'm going to put him down somewhere where there isn't any glass." She spoke slowly and calmly, as though to a wild beast, as she picked her way through the rest of the glass and set Tyler safely on the ground.

"Tyler." The man spoke softly to the child, all the while keeping his fierce gaze on Ro.

"Go to the main room, your mother is waiting for you there."

"Okay dad. Bye Ro!" Completely oblivious to the rising tension Tyler skipped out of the room, his injuries forgotten for now.

Ro watched the little boy skip out of the room before turning her attention back onto the man in front of her. Or the man that had been in front of her.

Ro felt the breath slam out of her as she was thrown up against the wall, the man's hand firmly around her neck, squeezing the life out of her.

"You made a mistake coming here. You and your society should know by now not to mess with our children and women." His voice was a growl, his eyes the fires of hell as they bored into hers.

_God this is the worst vacation ever._ She mused to herself as she struggled for breath, kicking and scratching. But it was all in vain, she was too weak from her earlier attack, and her voice was throughly caged.

_NO! _A man's voice resounded in her head. Sending shivers up her spine, and suddenly her attacker was being thrown across the room.

"Cara, stay with me." The same voice spoke to her. She felt herself being set up against the wall, a soft hand carefully caressed her sore neck instantly soothing her pain and allowing her to breath again. Her vision clearing, she only caught the back of him as the newcomer turned to her attacker. He was a blur of speed, his hand catching the first man around the neck and flinging him up against the wall in the same position she had just been in.

"How dare you lay a hand to _My_ life mate." He hissed, if the first man had been frightening, this one was terrifying. Power rolled off of him, she could feel her pulse accelerating.

"_Your_ life mate was attempting to kidnap _my_ son." The first man hissed back.

Ro felt her temper starting to rise. How dare he! Unsteadily she rose to her feet. She was tired, and sore and all she'd been trying to do was help a child in need and this was the thanks she got! Another freakin vampire attack!! Well no sir, she was not putting up with this shit any longer.

"Oh Fuck no! I did not just hear you try to accuse me of trying to kidnap a child!"

Breathing hard, she felt adrenaline rush to her veins. A tiny part of her was amused at the two men's almost comical expressions as she yelled. It was obvious they hadn't been expecting her to enter the conversation.

"One. Maybe if you spent less time pushing people's cars off of roads and more time with your kids they wouldn't be upstairs crying in a closet because they feel unloved!

Two. I would never harm a child, much less kidnap one. And honestly do I look like I'm dressed for a midnight kidnapping? I'm in what appears to be a giants shirt!! AND I'M NOT EVEN WEARING ANY PANTS!! DAMNIT!!" Ro realized that she was losing it.....again but she'd had a pretty stressful day. The men stood there, the first still held up by his neck, his eyes wide. And the second....he was...well....he was simply captivating.

Ro didn't think she'd ever been this attracted to any as much as this. For one he was tall, probably around 6'4 or so, a foot over her measly 5'4. His hair was black as night, his face that of a Greek God's. Or what she imagined a Greek God's would be. But it was his eyes that enthralled and held her. They were dark and yet they burned with an emotion she didn't dare name.

Ro quickly shook her head in an effort to regain her senses before continuing on her tirade.

"Now. If you will excuse me I'm going to go back up to my room and sleep and seeing as this whole inn is overrun with vampires I'm going to check out tomorrow. Please continue with ripping each other's heads off." Finishing with a huff, Ro stomped out of the kitchen and back up the stairs.

* * *

"Consider yourself lucky that I don't just rip your head off now." Zacarias said with a snarl to the hunter, if he remembered correctly the hunters name was Falcon, an ancient such as he. But not nearly as old and powerful as he was. With a final snarl Zacarias released the younger hunter and took off after his life mate.

* * *

_Oh say, wouldn't you like to be older and married with me?  
Oh say, wouldn't it be nice to know right now that we'll be  
Someday holding hands in the end..._


	7. Chapter 7

Okay everyone, it's becoming clear to me, if not to you that one chapter per week is probably gonna be the norm. I know you guys are wanting longer chapters but I just don't have enough time right at this instant to provide you with them. Never fear though! My finals start next week and carry over until Sunday the 15th after which I will have a month long break in which to type super long chapters for all! HOORAY!! On another note to do with my finals, I will not have a lot of time next week to type the next chapter so the soonest posting I'm seeing is going to be around dec 16th or late Dec 15th. I'm really sorry about this, but I figure that since my parents pay for me to go to college I should try and do well ;) Hope everyone had a lovely Thanksgiving and I will try to post as soon as possible!! Don't forget REVIEW!!!!

* * *

Kiss From a Rose

_You became the **light** on the **dark **side of me. _

_Love remained a **drug** that's the high and not the pill. _

_But did you know, _

_That when it snows, _

_My eyes become large and _

_the **Light** that you shine can be **seen.**_

_Seal - Kiss From a Rose_

_

* * *

_

Ro only made it half-way up the stairs before she started to feel her legs give out. She looked down at the ground waiting for it to rise up and meet her.

It never did.

Before Ro could even falter in step strong arms wrapped themselves around her, pulling her close to a broad chest. Without a thought Ro erupted into violence. Twisting and turning, scratching and biting in an attempt to escape.

"Shhh cara. You are safe with me." The voice was as smooth and as dark as chocolate. She felt herself shiver, her body otherwise falling still. She knew instinctively that it was him.

Her Savior.... yeah right.

"Put me down." Ro twisted around in his arms to direct a glare at the man carrying her.

In response the man merely raised an eyebrow.

"You are too weak. I will carry you." His voice brooked no argument, obviously he'd never met her before, Ro wasn't the type of person who responded well to being told what to do.

Ro huffed out a breath in an attempt to regain the temper she was quickly losing.

"Look. I appreciate you saving me back there, but I really can take care of myself, please put me down." She gave one of her winning smiles, the one that no one could refuse. Right on cue the man's own solemn mouth turned up in response, no one could resist her smiles.

Ro felt her heart slam into her chest and his small smile. He was so unbelievable good looking. Looking into his chocolate brown eyes she felt sure that he could hear the outrageously loud thumps her heart was now emitting.

"That may have been true in the past little one. But you are mine now, and I will take care of you from now on." His voice was purity itself as he continued to carry her up the stairs and into her room. But instead of stopping at the bed as Ro had expected he strode towards the sliding glass door.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" Ro exclaimed as he calmly reached for the handle of the sliding door. She'd had enough cold to last her a lifetime, and don't even get her started on that whole "mine" thing. Once again she started to squirm, desperately trying to escape his arms, and the cold that was about to come. But, despite her struggles his grip held like iron.

"I demand that you release me this instant!! Unless you want to get your ass knifed you better put me down right now!!" Ro's voice was rising in correlation with her panic.

"It is not safe for you here. You will not get cold I promise." He answered, clearly unafraid of getting knifed.

Ro let out a squeak as he opened the door, her body hunching closer to his in an attempt to keep from the biting wind. She braced herself.

But nothing changed, she felt as warm as she had inside, despite the fact that the wind was blowing all around them.

"Well... that must be a nice skill to have." She mused to herself. Humor was how she battled fear, and right now she was terrified. She was virtually without clothes (something humiliating in of itself,) she felt like crap, she had no idea where her friends were or if they were okay, and some strange man was apparently kidnapping her.

"Okay seriously though, you must put me down. I need to check on my friends and I'm just too tired for this whole situation. So if you release me now I promise not to notify the authorities. Deal?" The man merely gave another one of his heart-stopping smiles, if you could call the raising of one side of his mouth a smile. Heaven forbid he should ever truly smile for she would probably have heart attack.

"Hold on tight little one."Not even dignifying her demand with a response he launched both of them up into the heavens.

* * *

Zacarias still couldn't believe the emotions raging through him. So many, how could he have forgotten about them all?

First there was anger, no, rage. He still couldn't believe that his brother had broken his promise of keeping watch over her. He was angry at himself for not having protected her better, not having been there sooner. Finally he was angry at the hunter Falcon for daring to hurt her. Zacarias could still feel the fear that had pierced his heart as he had walked in her being choked to death. Had it not been for the fact that Falcon had a family and life mate to take care of Zacarias would have disemboweled him right there in that kitchen.

He could feel his anger swelling again, his control slipping as once again his thoughts turned to the scene in the kitchen. His grip on her tightened, how close he'd been to losing her, his life mate, his...... It occurred to Zacarias that he didn't know her name.

"What is your name little one?" He kept his tone soft and soothing, he could feel her terror beating at him, her anger, but most of all he could feel her exhaustion.

"And why should I tell you anything? Your KIDNAPPING ME!! Not only that but you're flying !! Your a flying Kidnapper!!!" Her voice rose in hysteria, even as she started to giggle.

"God, why can't I just have a normal vacation like everyone else?" She continued, she seemed to be addressing herself now, her grip around his neck tightening as they started their descent. He was taking her to one of the many caves found through out this area. Here he would be able to better protect her until she was fully bound to him, after which they would travel back to his ranch. He had it all planned out in his mind.

"That I can not answer for you little one. But as for the kidnapping, it is not considered kidnapping when one is merely taking what is one's own."

Ro simply had nothing to say, she was stunned. Was this man really implying that she BELONGED to him? What was this the 1600's? Who the hell did he think he was?

"Who that hell do you think you are?" Ro cried angrily, her fear forgotten as her temper took over. She glared up at his too handsome face.

"I am Zacarias De La Cruz, and I am your lifemate. Now who are you?"

The man was using that, "I'm talking to a small child" tone of voice that she was already getting tired of hearing. But, he had answered her question.

" Ro." No way was she telling this crazy her last name.

"Ro?" His tone was amused, Ro ground her teach together in irritation, she hadn't even known him a full hour and he was already irking her.

"Ro, as in Rose McAdams. But everyone calls me Ro."

"Rose." He repeated. The sound of her name on his tongue made her shiver. She'd never heard her name said like that before. His dark eyes pinned her green ones, the unnamed emotions in his making Ro nervous even as she felt her body start to inexplicably respond. She could feel herself instinctively start to relax in his arms. In the back of her mind she realized that he was glamoring her, vampires were said to be very good at it, but try as she might she couldn't' look away.

"You are very tired my Rose, you must go to sleep so that you may heal for tomorrow. Then I will tell you what we will be doing." His voice was sensuous, it curled around, keeping her safe and warm as if in a blanket. Until his actual words penetrated the fog that was her mind.

He will tell me what we'll be doing? As in he's going to tell me what to do.... slowly her befuddled mind processed this....and found it to not be to her liking.

The spell was shattered. Her temper was at fever pitch. But she dare not act now, not when he was entering a tunnel. She would wait until he fell asleep, play along until she could escape. They didn't call her devious for nothing....but then again they included Sam and Ellen who also called her short stack based on her usual Perkins order. Slowly Ro let her eyes drift close. She could feel the wind rush by, and even though she was not the slightest bit cold she could still tell once they entered the warmer main cave. Oh how she loved to be warm...

She must have actually drifted off, because she didn't remember being set in a nice comfy bed, nor at what point the kidnapper (she was refusing to even think his real name) had snaked his arm around her body and tucked her in flush with his own.

This presented a problem, and not just because he felt so good against her.

How many times had she dreamt of having someone there to fall asleep beside, to crawl into bed with after a long hard day, to complain about their snoring.

_This isn't the time girl. _ She gently reminded herself. She had to get out of here...maybe steal his pants first but then escape.

"And where would you go Cara? I would find you in an instant, especially with the weather as bad as it is outside, and you solely in my shirt and your underwear." The man's breath tickled her ear as he whispered into it. Well, there went that plan. She would just have to wait until he feel asleep...then she could steal his pants and shoes and....

Zacarias felt something building within him at his lifemate's silly thoughts, something joyous, but he pushed it down. He couldn't believe her reaction. She wasn't scared, merely vexed at him being able to read her mind, at him foiling her plan. She was already making a new one! And all the while keeping her glorious green eyes tightly shut. He couldn't believe it, couldn't believe the ease at which she integrated herself into new situations. He'd only known her for but a handful of hours and he found her simply fascinating.

"Why do you insist on stealing my pants in every new plot of yours? If you would only ask I would gladly take them off..." He added on suggestively.

Did he honestly just come on to her? And with a line like that?!

"Okay, did you seriously just say that? Because I've had much better pick up lines in my time..." Ro was passed her breaking point, it seemed she'd been passed it quite a lot in the past few hours....but she wasn't going to think about that. She wasn't about to deal on what had happened, and on what could happen, she was simply going to focus on the here and now. It was how she did things. The first thing she knew was that it was quite obvious that she wasn't going to be getting anywhere, at least not right at this instant. And he did make a very sensible point about the cold, and Ro was nothing if not sensible....well at times.

"Pick up lines?" His gentle inquiry drew her wayward thoughts back to the conversation.

Opening her eyes, Ro rolled over to face him, scooting away a bit as she did so. Or at least as far as his arm would allow.

"Pick-up lines. As in WeOeOe Someone call an ambulance, cause I think my heart just stopped." If his blank stare was any indication he still didn't get it.

"Okay, how about this one. Did it hurt?" Ro waited for him to respond, but still he remained motionless, staring at her blankly.

"Here's where you say, When?" She prompted

His eyebrow raising again, he slowly repeated, "When?"

"When you fell from heaven."

Ro could not believe she was having this conversation. Ellen was going to be so disappointed about the fact that vampires didn't get pick-up lines. Not to mention they seemed to enjoy causing accidents and strangling innocent women, when not kidnapping random chicks of course. God, maybe this was just a dream.... that was is it! It was probably a big psychedelic trip due to one to many pain medications. Why she was probably in a hospital right now! The thought really made her feel better, even if she wasn't one hundred percent certain that this was the case. For now she would treat it as such. This whole thing was due to her very overactive imagination.

"Okay this whole sleeping in same bed thing isn't going to work. How do I know you won't try anything while I'm sleeping?"

Zacarias honestly didn't know what to do. One moment she was furious, the next she was plotting to escape, and then she was treating the whole situation as though it was some sort of drug induced dream. He didn't think he'd ever met anyone quite like her. In all of his centuries on earth he'd never encountered a mind so confusing and interesting. Her thoughts zipped about a mile a minute before just as quickly settling in on one topic for long spans of time. It was as if she had multiple levels to her brain, each working in synchronization with each other.

Shaking his head, he returned his mind to the matter at hand. In the time it took for him to have thought about it his Rose was already rolling off of the bed, pillow and blanket in hand. Did she seriously intend to sleep on the floor? With a thought he lifted her up and plunked her right down on the bed again.

"You will not leave my side." His voice was a decree, the irritation he felt at her refusal to sleep in the same bed with him showing through.

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me mister!" Her eyes flashing she turned back towards him.

"And don't you even dare think of using your powers to control me again! I was willing to go easy on you with that whole glamor thing earlier, but if I have to spend the night here I refuse to put up with your king of the cave shit. Now if you're that desperate to get kicked and punched in your sleep then by all means I'll sleep here. Oh also I tend to snore and talk and drool so I hope that doesn't bother you. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to try and get some shut eye!! And don't even think about trying anything or you'll wish you'd never been born...or made....or whatever vampires do....you know it doesn't matter. GOOD NIGHT!" Her exhaustion induced tirade over, Zacarias watched as she scooted herself over to the farthest end of the bed and promptly went to sleep.

He felt the strange sensation again, and this time he realized it into the night. A deep soulful laugh, one that hadn't been heard in centuries. His lifemate was a spitfire, not that he'd let that affect his decision making, he wouldn't be wound around her little finger like all of his brethren seemed to be around their own lifemates. With a wave of his hand the cave plunged into darkness, reaching out one long arm he dragged his wayward mate once again to his side.

"Rose?" He inquired softly.

"What now? You want a sandwich or something, it's not I'm trying to sleep or anything..." Her voice was laced in sarcasm

Waiting until he was sure she was done, he slowly lowered his mouth to hers. It was even better then he imagined.

* * *

_Baby, I compare you to a **kiss from a rose** on the grey. _

_The more I get of you _

_the stranger it feels, yeah. _

_And now that your rose is in bloom. _

_A light hits the gloom on the grey. _

_There is so much a man can tell you, _

_so much he can say. _

_You remain my power, my **pleasure,** my pain_


	8. Chapter 8

Wow this was a hard chapter to write. Sorry it's not as long as I promised but I figured you'd rather not wait while I tried to figure out the rest. Okay I promise that the action will pick back up again soon. And now I have all winter break to write! Done with finals! Whoo hoo. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews, special thanks to those of you keeping me in line, Ro did kind of stray from character in the last chapter and I'm glad I had that pointed out to me. Hopefully she is now back on track. Okay so with out further ado here is the next chapter, more soon. Also the song Ro sings is As you sleep by Something Corporate, Oh and REVIEW!!

* * *

**_Baby It's Cold Outside_**

_"I really can't **stay** - Baby it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside"_

_-Baby It's Cold Outside_

_

* * *

_

It was with a lazy stretch and a huge yawn that Ro awoke.

"God what a wacky dream..." She mused to herself with a scratch of her head. Just wait until she told Ellen, she'd get a laugh out that. Man she had a lot to do today, first there was rehearsal and then they had to pack for the trip....

Wait... they'd already done that....

With a sharp gasp Ro sat straight up. Or she would have had there not been an arm wrapped around her. She froze instinctively, scared that her movements had awoken the sleeping man beside her. If he could even be considered a man...

Slowly Ro let her mind wander assimilate all of the information. She'd been so tired last night, she hadn't even put up a fight! Granted.... she had just been attacked by not one, but two vampires. So she considered that a pretty good excuse as to her actions, or inactions. Okay well she couldn't do anything about that now. She was lucky that the only thing that had happened had been her kidnapping.... wait. Okay she'd have to think on that one....

_That isn't the only thing that happened_. A traitorous little voice in her head was quick to remind her.

The kiss. How could she have forgotten? That had to have been the hottest kiss of her life. Which didn't bode well for the state of her mental health. I mean she found her kidnapper hot...

So she'd deal with that later. Right now she had to escape before the man, vampire, whatever it was, woke up. That she could at least take care of. She may still be weak but she had enough power to ensure that he stayed asleep for quite some time.

She reached for it, the power that was ever present within, and with a quiet experimental cough she sang. Though still a little husky from the attack on her the previous night, her song rang true.

_"close your eyes, and i will be swimming_

_lullaby's fill your room, and i will be singing_

_singing to only you_

_don't forget ill hold your head_

_watch the night sky fading red"_

When singing Ro found it best to use songs she liked. While the same effect could be achieved with simply singing one single pitch, she found it easier to channel her will into a song with a similar theme to what she was trying to achieve.

"_but as you sleep, and no one is listening_

_i will lift you off your feet, ill keep you from sinking_

_don't you wake up yet, cause soon ill be leaving you_

_soon ill be leaving you, but you won't be leaving me"_

Once again her song of choice didn't let her down. The final note still resonating in the cave, Ro risked a peek at the man besides her. He lay as though dead, a thought that had her heart beating in protest. But no, he couldn't be. She'd be able to tell if he was dead, he would no longer have song. No longer be part of the great cosmic symphony....as cliched as that sounded. She watched as her song took hold, tying him to his sleep.

Now to get out from under his arm.

This might present a problem.

After much maneuvering and some sucking in, she managed to slip out . Only getting stuck twice, at the usual trouble spots of the hips and bust, but such was life.

She had done it! She was free. Except that she was still in only a shirt and undies...

Not the kind of outfit you wanted in weather this cold.

Her mind racing she looked over the man still asleep on the bed. Zacarias. Had that been what he'd said his name was? It didn't matter, or not until she reported him to the police. No one, no matter their species, kidnapped Rose Amelia McAdams! The very idea of what he had done set her blood boiling. Who knew how worried her friends were? If they were even okay? She had half a mind to sing him to sleep for a year, but she didn't have that much power, at least not in the state she was in. Which was still pants-less as she reminded herself. She didn't want to run the risk of him waking up before she was safely away, right now she had to focus on leaving. An idea that had her heart jumping in protest.

Ro quickly pushed it away. She refused to give up her freedom, even if the person threatening that was the finest man she'd ever seen.

_Pants Ro, remember? You need to get pants, not debate whether you should stay with your KIDNAPPER or not!!_

Right. Pants.

She was just going to have to take his. It was better then nothing. It was awkward going once she realized that not only was she going to have to unzip the man's pants, but that he was neither a boxers nor a briefs guy. Honestly, who went commando in this weather?

Apparently vampires, maybe they weren't used to underwear. Was it even possible to have been born before underwear? She'd google it later.

"This is so awkward..." She muttered under her breath as she pulled the man's pants off, studiously avoiding what his now pants-less state revealed. Okay so maybe she peeked once or twice, but she couldn't say she regretted it. I mean even if he was a kidnapper she could still look right?

_Girl, you are messed up. He freakin kidnapped you. Stop with the __Stockholm's__ syndrome and get the fuck out of here!_

You had to love the inner voice.

For decency sake she covered his lower half with a blanket before pulling the enormous pants on. Seriously she was pretty sure that she could make them into a tent of some sort. But then, she was a shortie.

"Okay pants, check. Now what?" Ro was starting to think that maybe this plan wasn't as good as she had thought. Her mind was racing, fear threatening to paralyze her thoughts. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so truly frightened. It was truly a rare occurrence, she always managed to beat back her fear with humor, a trick that wasn't working right now. Already she was beginning to feel tired from the amount of power she'd used to tie the man to his sleep. She had to escape, even if it meant going out into the cold in huge man clothes.

Really, what were her choices? Stay here, be this vampire's slave? Sleep in caves every night and never see her family or friends again? Wasn't it better to at least try to break free?

Her mind was made up. Quickly she stole the man's shoes that he'd left by the foot of the bed. They dwarfed her size 6 feet, but hey it was better then being barefoot. Grabbing the other blanket off of the bed she wrapped it around her head and upper body. She was ready.

As quick as the massive shoes would allow, she rushed out of the cave and towards the tunnel they'd come in. Wherever this choice led her, at least she could be confident in the knowledge that it was her own. That no one had forced it on her, and that was better then staying warm and losing her freedom any day.

* * *

Zacarias could do nothing. His mind had awoken the instant his life mate had left their sleeping chamber, but somehow he was trapped in his body. At first he had thought it to be the work of a master vampire, until he had detected her magical imprint left on the enchantment. He had truly underestimated her, a mistake he would not make again.

She thought to leave him. She'd rather take her chances outside in the cold then stay here with him. He felt a sharp pain in his heart at the thought. That his life mate would rather freeze to death then risk being here with him when he awoke.

Zacarias felt his anger build as she, in various articles of his clothing, made her way to the entrance of the cavern. How could she put herself in such danger, at such risk? Was he really that much of a monster? Well she may be willing to risk herself, but he was not.

His body still locked in sleep, he focused his mind and called out to his brothers. He had little energy for anything else, her enchantment was proving to build stronger with time.

_Brothers. I ask your help. My life mate has tied me to my sleep, and she thinks to escape me. I ask you to ensure that she be protected until I can undo this spell._

His anger was tightly contained throughout the speech. Even so, his brothers could hear it clearly in his voice. That he had called out to them only showed his desperation, in his eyes they had already failed him when no one had watched over Rose while he was feeding.

_You can be assured that we will bring her to safety brother. _As one they answered, reassuring Zacarias enough to let himself focus on the sleep holding him. Once free he knew he'd be having a little talk with his life mate.

* * *

Ro was already exhausted and she hadn't even made it out of the cave yet. Which was a pretty bad sign. Slowly she trudged along until she saw the entrance, her heartbeat picking up in excitement at the sight. She had done it! She was free! Now to find her way back to the inn, where she could rescue Sam and Ellen and then they could steal a car and....

Ro's train of thought quickly screeched to a halt at the sight of the man waiting outside the cave. She assumed he was waiting for her.

He was tall, his black hair pulled back by a hairband, his eyes as black as night. Something about him tugged at his memory... the way he held himself seemed familiar. Her thoughts flashed back to the night before, the way Zacarias had stood as he had held her attacker in his grip.

The confidence, the cat-like stillness was that of Zacarias.

_This must be a brother..._

Somehow, even under her song he'd been able to call for someone to get her. To take her back. Ro was feeling panicked, her fear starting to take over.

_Calm, calm yourself. You don't know that that is for sure why he is here._

With a deep breath, Ro squared her shoulders and headed out to confront the man.

* * *

Manolito watched as his brothers mate approached him. She looked like a street urchin, it was obvious that she'd stolen his brother's clothing to escape. A fact that had him fighting back a smile. Zacarias was really in for it with this one, not only had she survived two attacks on her (granted one had been an accident), she'd managed to escape his elder brother. A feat he couldn't remember ever having occurred before. His brother was the most ruthless of them all. Yet somehow, the women in front of him had managed to escape. He found himself respecting her for that. He watched as she squared her shoulders, grasped the blanket around her tight and marched out to meet him. Despite her fear she was coming to see what he wanted

_Stop being so intimidating! You're scaring the poor thing! _Manolito felt his lips curve up as the voice of his life mate, MaryAnn, scolded him. She had been at the inn while he had been hunting when they had heard Zacarias's call. A little unsteady still with her powers she was now just landing in the forest. He could hear the crash as she miscalculated and let go of her shape too early, landing in a pile of snow.

_Oh stop laughing, jungle boy, it's not like you were an expert at this when you first started out._

She grumbled, detecting his amusement on her behalf.

_Of course not cara, you are doing excellent. _Manolito was quick to reassure her.

_"_Um, excuse me? I just asked if I could help you?"

Manolito was brought back to the present by the women's question.

"Actually. We were thinking we could help you." Before Manolito even had a chance to answer the women's question, his MaryAnn came charging into the clearing. A vision in her (fake) fur white coat, and expensive fur boots, coupled with designer jeans, she looked completely out of place in the wilderness surrounding them. But despite this he could tell that her appearance had soothed the woman. MaryAnn did that. As a counselor it came in extremely handy.

The women looked from Manolito back to MaryAnn. Something about her eyes seemed to tell him that she was measuring them, deciding whether or not she should hear them out. Finally, with a sigh she seemed to come to a decision.

"Well... I guess I could use some pants." She said completely straight faced, but he could sense her amusement behind the statement.

"Honey, I have more pants then room in my drawers." MaryAnn smiled reassuringly at the women, as she strutted her way over to his side.

"He sent you didn't he." It wasn't a question but a statement.

* * *

Ro waited patiently as the couple debated answering her question. She could tell they were a couple just by the way they stood, as if their bodies were tuned to each other. She knew that if she listened with her other sense she would hear their songs winding and twisting in harmony. She could also tell they were communicating mentally somehow.

Finally the man spoke.

"Yes, my brother sent us to see to your care while he is indisposed." His voice was deep, and while soothing she couldn't help but compare it to Zach's.

_Oh so it's Zach now? Good to know you're on such good terms with the man._

Okay she seriously had to look into that voice thing. It probably wasn't normal, not that she was really all that normal anyway.

"Hah. Indisposed. Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to get a lift over to the inn... crap. I don't supposed anyone's gone back to the wreck for our stuff?" Until they did she didn't have clothes. Or her guitar...

The couple once again traded glances. "What wreck?" The women asked curiously.

"Well, I guess that answers the question on whether or not my friends have woken up." Ro proceeded to explain what had happened and where the car was. All the while aware that deep within the cave behind her was a man, who despite having been unable to move, was still powerful enough to send out a message to his kin. And that man was probably going to be real angry when he managed to get up.

Worst vacation ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so as my gift to you in the holiday season here's the next installment. Thank you to the one reviewer!! Frowns to everyone else :( I would have gotten this out sooner but once again this was a very hard chapter to write, never fear though the next ones are feeling like they won't be as hard, I think I've finally got the story on the track that I want tit to be, but the only way I'll know this for sure is if you guys all REVIEW!! IT takes like two seconds...okay so maybe more. Alright everyone have a fun and safe holidays!!

* * *

Let It All Out

_Reach out to me_

_make my _**_heart _**_brand new_

_every beat will be for _**_you_**

_for you..._

_Relient K- Let It All Out_

_

* * *

_

"He let her escape." The voice was like nails on a chalkboard, loud and penetrating. The speaker shrouded in shadow as he addressed the creature in front of him. The latest event had not left him pleased. The Carpathians were gaining in power. Having released his daughters from their icy prison, they were now well on their way to curing the parasite designed to bring their race down.

"We have yet to understand exactly how he was killed." The creature, the vampire, addressed the figure in the shadows warily. He knew how dangerous the twisted man in front of him could be.

"I suggest that if you wish to continue living you had better find the girl and bring her to me."

* * *

By the time that Ro had been brought back to the inn and had told the couple where they could find the car she was ready to sleep for a year. She could barely believe all that had taken place in the span of only two days! That Christmas was only 5 days away! Oh how she wished now that they'd never come to the Carpathian mountains, that instead of being surrounded by danger she was instead in a warm bubble bath...

Aware that she was being watched (more of her kidnappers relatives) she wearily made her way up the inn's stairs and towards her room. She really hoped the innkeeper hadn't given it to another ... Hearing voices coming from behind the door, she feared that the room had been given away, but decided she might as well knock. The voices were instantly quiet at the sound, she could hear it as footsteps made their way to the door. Slowly the door way swung open.

"Ro!"

"Sam!"

She couldn't believe the relief she felt at seeing him alive and well.

"Where's Ellen?" Ro had barely finished her question before she was swept up in a hug by the woman in question.

"Ro! Where have you been? Are you hurt? What happened? Why are you in man clothes?"

Ro didn't answer. Simply seeing both her friends alive and as boisterous as ever was like being relieved of a huge weight on her chest.

"Ro? Hon what's wrong?" Ellen asked worriedly.

In response Ro did something completely out of character. She burst into tears.

* * *

After being forced into bed by her friends, and brought an actual meal (one that she strangely wasn't hungry for), Ro started to calm down.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see that. There's been a lot of stuff going on and I guess the stress of it all finally got to me." She hurriedly wiped away a stray tear as she addressed Ellen, who sat on the bed, and Sam, who was stationed in an nearby armchair.

"Ro, I have three sisters. This is not the first time I've seen a girl cry. Now tell us what happened." Sam's voice was calm and steady, and hearing it gave her the rest of the control she needed to reign in her errant emotions. They deserved the truth, so she told them everything.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You want me to believe that we are currently surrounded by vampires who all have some sort of plot to kidnap you?" Sam's talked as though she was a particularly slow child. Something that despite being somewhat justified in, (it wasn't like people just accepted that sort of information right off the bat) it still frustrated her that he wasn't willing to give her a little more credit.

"I realize that I sound like a complete crazy but give me a little more credit. I wouldn't lie about this sot of thing!" Ro tamped down on her anger, trying very hard to keep her voice calm and in control. Sam merely looked at her dubiously, before turning his gaze to Ellen, in wonderment as to why she hadn't yet protested to Ro's outrageous story.

Ro sighed, he was never going to believe that vampire's existed unless he was shown some sort of proof.

"Okay Sam. You give me no choice. I've kept this a secret from you but now I think it's time you knew." She looked from Sam's confused face to Ellen's serious one. Ellen gave Ro a slight nod of encouragement. With a deep inhale Ro let out her voice. Not the controlled sound Sam was accustom to hearing at their gigs, her voice in all it's power. She kept it controlled, letting it only be heard in the little room. Her eyes were sad as she watched Sam cover his ears in surprise and shock. He'd had enough, she stop her song. Ro waited for his reaction. For his disgust or shock or whatever it may be.

But he did nothing. At first he merely sat on the chair, shock clearly on his face. Then slowly he blinked and turned towards Ro.

"Ro. What are you?" His voice was as calm as it had been only a few moments before.

"I'm not quite sure, but from what my family and I could find out, we're pretty sure that I'm some sort of siren." Ro answered cautiously. She had been waiting for some sort of reaction from him, but this was not what she was expecting.

"Like from the Odyssey?"

"I suppose. Only I haven't eaten anybody in awhile." She tired to lighten the mood with a small joke. Watching in relief as Sam's mouth curled up slightly on one side.

"And you knew about this?" He asked curiously, turning towards Ellen.

"Yah, I'm not what you would call exactly human either... so it wasn't hard for me to accept Ro's differences." She answered reluctantly.

"Huh. Well I guess that explains a lot then."

Ro couldn't believe he was taking this so easily. She'd expected revulsion, or pity or denial. Not this calm acceptance. But then, with Sam you never really knew exactly what to expect...

"How can you be taking this so easily?" Ellen spoke Ro's mind.

"Well, I guess I always sort of knew that you two were a little odd, at least now I know why. I guess I'd just wished you told me sooner, but I understand why you didn't. But Ro, how can you be a siren when the rest of you family is completely normal? Unless they're not..."

Ro squirmed, it was a bit of a sore subject for her. Her family had struggled hard to protect her and help her reign in her powers ever since puberty when they'd manifested. At times it had seemed as if her difference threatened to tear them apart.

"It's a recessive gene. My mother thinks that her mother carried it and just never said anything about it. My grandmother was a great singer, but never performed in public. She died when I was only 3, so unfortunately we'll never be sure. But my mother and I have spent years tracking it back through our family tree, but again it's kind hard to find evidence of it. My siblings all show signs of differences, granted none as extreme as mine. Mostly just simple things, like being able to influence people with their voice and such. Although all of us seem to have gotten an unusual amount of talent in the music department..." Ro finished, watching Sam intently.

"Huh. Well I guess now the only thing left to ask is how much you are going to pay me to keep this quiet?"

Ro could only stare in disbelieve, not completely comprehending what Sam was saying. Could she have seriously miss judged him this much?

Sam started to laugh, "I'm completely kidding! You think I'd honestly do that to you guys?! I feel slightly offended..." But he was still laughing at both Ro and Ellen's shocked faces.

"You jerk wad!" Ro cried. She could feel tears once again welling up.

"Oh, jeez Ro I didn't mean to make you cry. I think I've seen you cry more in this one night then throughout our entire friendship." Sam and Ellen moved on either side of Ro and hugged her.

"We need to leave." Said Ellen, who had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the whole exchange.

"I can't. He's tied me to him some how. Even leaving him in the cave felt like my heart was being ripped apart. I don't understand what he's done but you guys need to leave before something happens to you."

"We aren't leaving you." Ellen and Sam protested in unison. "We'll find away to escape, we have in the past. Remember when we played New Orleans during Mardi Gras and got chased by that drunk crazy guy? It's just like that only now the guy chasing us is probably centuries older and has a shit-ton of magic and relatives on his side." Ro couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous scene that Sam had painted. She was so lucky to have them.

* * *

The night was almost half over by the time he managed to undo the strands of songs that had held him tied. By this time his fury was a living breathing thing. Urging him to find and punish his life mate. He would tie her completely to him, he had already exchanged blood with her once, had already spoken the ritual words but still the beast within him struggled for dominance. He had thought that by speaking the ritual words he'd have at least some sort of peace. But it seemed that the darkness that stained his soul was too much for only half of the ritual to secure him. He needed all of her, needed to fully complete the ritual to fully tie himself to the light. To her light.

Zacarias slowly sat up and stretched, his mind reaching out for his brothers. To his immense satisfaction he found them all keeping some sort of eye on his wayward life mate. A task that he thanked them for, although he still held some anger towards Nicolas for letting her almost escape the first time.

Next his mind reached for his life mate. In his mind's eye he watched as she hugged both a man and a women, but his mind didn't take in the women. Instead it focused in on the man, hugging his life mate, rubbing her back, touching her.

If he had been angry before he was now furious. How could she? How could she betray him with never a thought towards his safety? It had been his brothers who had weaved him in safeguards that had protected him while he had undid her spell. In the blink of an eye Zacarias was out of the cave. He needed to feed, but first, he needed to have a little talk with his life mate.

* * *

In less time then she had thought possible, Ro and Sam and Ellen were ready to depart. Mostly because they had yet to recover their luggage from the crash. A fact she was sure was due to her shitty directions.

"We can't go through the front door. I just know that they're all watching it. Our best bet is the balcony." She said as she wrapped herself in her own coat and shoved her feet into her boots. She was still in the vampire's clothes because she had been unable to locate her original clothing. All bundled up she opened up the sliding door and stepped out onto the balcony, peering over the edge.

It really wasn't that far. Especially not with the piles of snow that had built up. She turned back to Sam and Ellen who were behind her now.

"I'll go first." Sam tried to volunteer before Ro cut him off with a shake of her head.

"No, your leg is still weak, even if they did heal it... I wonder why they would?" A question to ponder later. "I'm the one whose gotten us into this mess so I'll go first, plus I should be able to soften my fall." Not waiting for a reply Ro quickly swung both legs over the railing and eased herself over the edge, grasping the floor boards of the balcony in her thick black gloves she cast another look over her shoulder. It looked a lot farther then before, but she couldn't really go back now. Taking a deep breath she steeled herself for an impact and let go.

* * *

Zacarias's heart just about stopped as he watched his life mate drop from the two story building. Did she have some sort of death wish? Had he not been warned by Nicolas that she was attempting another escape she could have very well broken her neck! He sent his brother a thank you, and a reassurance that he was in no need of help before he burst forth from the forest and caught her small body in his arms.

Her eyes flying open in shock she met his cold brown eyes with her own startled green ones.

"Ro?! Are you alright?! RO!" Zacarias barely heard the man and women's voice as they called down to their friend, desperately trying to peer into the darkness below them. But he gave her no opportunity to call back. Thrusting into her mind possessively, he sent her into a deep sleep, one from which she would not awaken without his command.

Pulling her tightly against his broad chest he turned his attention to the man and woman still calling from the balcony.

His anger was such that he didn't bother to issue a verbal command, he merely thrust into both of their minds and commanded them to both go back to bed. The man complied accordingly, the woman on the other hand, was a little more difficult. Her mind taking a bit longer to bend to his will, something that he would give more thought to later. For now he had his life mate to attend to.

Instead of taking her back to the cave he instead flew them towards one of the many guest houses the Dubrinsky's kept. This one had previously been occupied by Manolito and his mate MaryAnn but they had gladly vacated it for Zacarias to use for the time being. They would instead stay with Nicolae and Destiny, who were up for the celebration. He felt gratitude for such a gift they had given him, he reveled in the fact that he could feel it. All because of the woman in his arms. Not that that that fact changed the anger he felt. She had tried his patient to it's breaking point and he was going to make sure that she couldn't escape again.

* * *

Ro awoke in a panic. She didn't have the luxury of her last awakening. No, this time she remembered everything. She felt truly terrified at the prospect of opening her eyes, of seeing what kind of situation she was now in. She had already escaped this beast once, and two others of his kind, but she was sure that she would not be so lucky this time.

"I know that you are awake little bird." She felt her heart speed up at the sound of his voice. Whatever was going on between them wasn't normal, that she could feel excitement upon once again hearing him, being with him again. Slowly Ro opened her eyes, only to have her gaze instantly trapped by that of two dark brown eyes...

* * *

_and I know you know_

_you touched my life_

_when you touched my heavy heart and made it light..._


	10. Chapter 10

Wow I fully intended this to be posted two days ago but my internet was down so, I tried? okay well here it is now! Thank you for all of the lovely reviews!! It really helps a girl to focus on getting the next chapter done. this one is shorter then I had wanted but it just happened that way. I'm working on having Zach and Ro get to know each other a bit before all hell breaks loose, so I'm foreseeing the end of the next chapter to start picking up on the action side. Everyone have a fun New Years!! Be safe, haha 2009 here we come!

* * *

**Homewrecker**

"_I will dig a hole and label it __**love**_

_and __**trick **__her to fall in from above._

_Strategically placed at the front door_

_I'll __**coax **__her to come back even more"_

_-Hello Goodbye: Homewrecker_

_

* * *

  
_

"If you swear not to harm my family and friends in any way shape or form, I will listen and obey whatever you ask of me." It was a desperate bid, but one the Rose had to take. She couldn't bear it if any of her friends or family were harmed by this beast because of her.

"You will obey me regardless." The man's cool, amused tones calmly informed her. Ro desperately wanted to knock that handsome smirk right off his face. As it were, she found herself to be bound by some unseen force to a big four-poster bed. While she felt more comfortable then she had in days, she also felt completely vulnerable, something she wouldn't soon forget.

Ro narrowed her eyes furiously at her opponent.

"That may be so, but if you take this offer I will have less reason to make your life a living hell." Her voice was venomous, a mixture of all of the fear, anger, and despair tumbling around inside of her. She could try and escape by using her voice but she had a feeling that he would be ready for that this time.

The monster in front of her merely laughed.

"Mia Cara, I have been through hell and if one moment of it had involved anything like you I believe I would be in less of a hurry to insure that I never entered it's realms again." Ro shivered as his dark impenetrable gaze effectively pinned her.

* * *

Zacarias had meant to discipline his wayward mate, but found that all thoughts of this flew out of the window the moment she had awoken. From the moment she regained consciousness, his mind, now an almost permanent resident within her own, had been bombarded by her absolute terror. Her resolve to protect her loved ones from what she perceived him to be could be found foremost in her mind. He felt his heart aching at her fear, at her bravery. Though he admired her for her bravery, it was quite unneeded. He was now quite certain that he could never, under any circumstances, hurt her. She didn't understand what he was, confusing vampire legend with popular fiction, her image of him somewhere in between.

Zacarias wanted to gather her up in his arms and reassure her, explain to her who and what he was. But every time he moved even the slightest bit closer, he felt her heart race in fear.

This wasn't what he wanted. The realization struck him like lightening. He had spent so much of his life being feared, even his brothers regarded him with some sort of trepidation. He knew that his sister's in law were mostly terrified of him.

He was tired of it, while fear was an excellent tool in getting what he needed, he couldn't imagine continuing the rest of his existence with one whose heart jumped at his slightest movement. He had to protect her, he needed to, but so far all he had gotten by doing so was more fear.

Ro felt a curious twisting in her heart as she watched the man standing across the room. While no emotion showed upon his face, she could feel his despair, it radiated off in a low, sad song. She felt a crazy desire to comfort him, to give him a hug, to somehow ease his suffering. What was wrong with her?

"Nothing cara."Ro started at the sound of his voice, realizing with a start that he had read her mind. An idea that scared her as much as it comforted. The guy must be lying about there being nothing wrong with her. If the idea of someone reading your thoughts was comforting it pretty much equaled crazy in her book.

"Nothing is wrong with you. You are merely feeling the affects of our bonding." With a sigh the man slowly edged his way to a chair beside her bedside.

"You realize that that answers none of my questions right? I'm not some sort of mind reader like you."

_You are with me. Reach into my mind if you wish to discover the answers to your questions..._

_"_Oh No you don't! I'm not stupid, I go into your mind and you'll eat my brain, or something..." Ro said out loud in an effort to break whatever spell he was trying to weave.

"Eat your brain? Wherever would you get an idea like that?" Zacarias asked, his lips curving into that oh so sexy smile.

Ro merely glowered, his smile was reeking havoc on her, her stomach suddenly filled with butterflies. Heat started to pool low in her body,

"Stop It! Whatever kind of spell that you're casting needs to stop NOW!" Ro's voice rose up in slight hysteria, she couldn't remember ever having reacting to a man this way. She didn't know what he wanted from her. She had expected to be enslaved, or at least used for her powers but instead she'd awoken in a nice comfortable bed - granted she was bound to it by some spell - and so far the man, no vampire, had done nothing but look at her sadly and say cryptic things.

"There is no spell. What you are feeling is merely the attraction one feels to one's lifemate. I can assure you that you are not alone in these feelings little bird." The man's eyes burned with an unnamed emotion as he said the last part, sending a shiver through Ro's spine.

"Oh no. No, no, no NO! You're telling me that you think I'm your...your mate?" It would explain the possessiveness of his gaze, not to mention his lips, a thought you quickly pushed aside.

"I do not think you are my mate, I know you are. From the first moment I heard your call, your song. I know from the colors that once again fill my gaze." The man leaned in closer, his eyes locking with hers, his mouth but inches away from her own. "I know from the heat that fills your body every time you think of me, and the desire that is now in your gaze." He was too close for Ro to think, to breath. His strong presence invading everything. This man wasn't human, he had more power then anyone she'd ever met, he seemed to wear it like a second-skin, and he wanted her.

Throughout their conversation Ro had sensed the loosening of the invisible bonds that were holding her in place, allowing her to scramble across the large bed away from him.

"Okay. Well, I'm sorry you feel that way... umm what I mean is." Ro was stumbling on her words. She'd let a few guys down in her time but none of them were of a different species so this was going to be harder then usual. She had to let him down gently so she didn't get eaten or something... The man merely waited, amusement dancing in his gaze as he watched Ro studiously avoid his gaze while she struggled for words. She was usually never this at a loss for words.

"I can't be your lifemate. Don't get me wrong I'm truly flattered, but I have school to finish and a career to start and family to look after....basically I have a life that I need to live. I just don't have to time to spend on a relationship of this....magnitude?" Ro finally risked sneaking a glance at the man in front of her, he had yet to move, she had a sneaking suspicion that he hadn't even blinked.

"I'm sure you will find a lovely women much more suited to your needs. Trust me I am much to bossy to be anyone's lifemate. So why don't we forget about this whole debacle and you can just take me back to the inn." Ro let out a huge breath, her case was made. He had to see reason right? Yet even as she was practically begging him to let her go, she felt her heart would break.

Zacarias felt his heart squeeze at the words she was saying. She didn't want to be with him. She thought him a monster, an uncaring, unfeeling beast. It wasn't suppose to be like this. She was suppose to devote her life to his, to hang on his every order, to do whatever he wished. In return to which he would see to her safety and keep her protected and loved for the rest of her days.

But times had changed since his preconceived idea of what a lifemate was had formed. The women in front of him would never settle for what he'd so often pictured a relationship to be. Yet they were to be tied together for all eternity. Perhaps it would be better for all if he simply let her go, brought her to the hotel, to her friends, and simply met the dawn.

_No! H_is brothers voices chorused within his head.

_You can not give up your soul now. _Rafael cried.

_You must remember that she needs you as much as you need her. Should you meet the dawn she will be not long behind you. _Cool and calm as aways, Nicolas spoke.

One by one his brothers made their case, but it made no difference. He could not make her happy, and to spend an eternity with someone who despised him was not what he wanted.

_Alright men time to get out. It's our turn. _For the first time he could remember he felt the presence of his sisters, the lifemates to his brothers, enter his head. He didn't see what they could possible have to tell him, they'd always avoided him before.

_Only because you were terrifying, _Nicolas's mate Lara commented wryly.

_Listen Zacarias. As a modern women myself, I will be the first to inform you how scary the whole lifemate thing is. But don't give up now. The potential is there, you just have to show her that you can make her happy, that you are the one for you. _MaryAnn chimed in encouragingly.

_So stop being so domineering,and instead of assuming she knows what's going on explain it to her. Unlike someone else I could mention... _Rafael's mate Colby said, directing a light jab at Rafael.

_You need to win her over. Don't worry we're all here to help, just remember that you're her lifemate, she's already stuck with you. _MaryAnn finished up before he could feel them all withdraw, once again leaving him alone with the girl on the bed.

"So... you gonna take me back to the inn or..?" Ro asked curiously.

His sister's advice still ringing in his ears Zacarias felt his resolve strengthening. He would win his Rose over, he would make her his.

"No. You are too weak to make the journey. You need to eat."

"Oh. Well I mean... I don't really know that I eat what you eat?" Ro answered cautiously, something had changed. His gaze, while still the same hungry one she had grown used to, was somehow different. Determined. That's what was now staring back at her, a very determined man. She wasn't sure that was a good thing.

* * *

"_And I'm feeling dumb_

_Oh, oh, girl, you're the one..."_


	11. Chapter 11

Huzzah! Finally a chapter longer then 3 pages! whew! Thank you all for the reviews!! This chapter marks a turn in the relationship, if you want to know more I suggest you read, and also REVIEW!! They are all read and greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Lovestoned**

"Those flashing lights come from everywhere

The way they hit her I just_** stop**_ and _**stare**_

She's got me _**lovestoned**_

I think I'm lovedstoned

She's got me lovestoned.

I think that she _**knows**_, I think that she knows, knows, knows..."

-Justin Timberlake: Lovestoned

* * *

Ro was amazed at the beauty of the kitchen around her, almost as amazed as she was confused, why would a vampire need a kitchen?

"Although we do not eat as humans do, we must be wary of maintaining the appearance of being human." Ro nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the man's voice so close behind her. He walked so quietly, she had almost forgotten he was there, almost forgotten that he could read her every thought.

"But why?" This time Ro spoke her question aloud in an effort at some sort of semblance of normalcy.

"To reveal our differences is to provide a target for our enemies. Would you not find it odd to walk into a home as beautiful as this one only to find there to be no kitchen?"

"That would be a bit odd..." Ro agreed before trailing off.

As if provoked by their talk of kitchens Ro's stomach grumbled loudly. She was hungry, starving really, but despite this her stomach rumbled in rebellion at the idea of food. Which was weird, Ro loved eating. Her friends called her the the iron stomach, nothing made her ill, she'd never even had the stomach flu.

While Ro's mind had been exploring this series of thoughts. Zacarias, the man who'd kidnapped her, she reminded herself, was busy preparing what looked to be a soup.

"Wait just a second.... are you... cooking?" The surprise and disbelief was so great in both her manner and tone of voice that Zacarias found himself laughing at her reaction. Her beautiful face was so expressive, her eyebrows raised in disbelief, her mouth almost hanging, her gorgeous green eyes twinkling with amusement and confusion. He couldn't help himself, in a move swifter then the human eye could track he was in front of her. He could claim her right now and no one would object, take her as surely as the beast within him was telling him to.

But he didn't, he owed her more then that. So slowly locking eyes with her, he lowered his mouth to her own. It was only when his mouth had claimed hers that he let go of some of his reserve.

Ro knew she should have pushed the man, Zacarias, away. But his eyes had been so full of longing, of loneliness that she could have sooner kicked a puppy then refuse him. _That and the last kiss had been so good..._ One of these days she was going to get checked out by a doctor and once and for all rid herself of that traitorous little voice she decided before all her thoughts were lost in favor of focusing on the kiss.

His mouth was both demanding and soft as it took hers. She barely felt him lift her up and place her on the counter behind her, placing himself now firmly between her thighs. His arms were on her hips, scooting her ever closer to him. Pulling back he nipped at her lips, causing her to gasp in surprise.

What was she doing!? She didn't even know what kind of creature this man was and here she was only a hop, skip, and a jump away from sleeping with him!

With all of her strength Ro shoved at his chest.

The beast within him was clamoring to claim her, to make her his for all time. Until he felt her unexpectedly stiffen beneath his roaming hands. He felt the slightest bit of a shove, not even enough to rock him really, on his chest. Slowly Zacarias wrangled down the beast and pulled away.

His arms came to rest on either side of her thighs, effectively caging her in, as he watched her try to regain her breath. He was having a bit of trouble in that region as well, lucky for him he didn't have to breath.

"That..... that was.." She stumbled on her words as she tried to organize her hectic thoughts.

"Amazing?" He supplied, his mouth curving up in a cocky smile. Her eyes that had previously been darting around the kitchen now locked with his, narrowing into a glare. He supposed she meant it to be threatening, but he had to struggle to keep his laughter down, she was simply too cute.

"You can't just go around kissing random people. That's called assault." Her voice was cold as she tried to find a way off the counter without running into him.

"Ahh then it is very good that I do not go around kissing random people." Zacarias responded before moving aside and allowing her to hop down from the counter. He waited until he felt her relax as she slowly put some distance between them before finishing.

"You see I only kiss my lifemate." Before she could retreat any further he had her back in his arms, his mouth once again on her own. It was a quick kiss, but still deep enough to leave her breathless as he whirled away from her to prepare the rest of the soup.

* * *

From deep within the cave the old man watched as the scene before him unfolded. He watched as both the man and women sat down. He was so close to what he needed. The blood that would help to secure his immortality. But she was too protected, he needed to lure her away from both the Carpathians and her friends. He was too close to his goal now, and he needed her, needed the power if he was to complete his destruction of the Carpathians. They may have ruined his beautiful poison and stolen his greatest source of blood, but they would not defeat him in this.

* * *

Ro stared at the soup in front of her, she wanted to eat it but her stomach was protesting heavily.

As if an upset stomach wasn't enough, she found her whole body attuned to the man sitting across from her.

"You must eat little bird." The man's voice was soothing to her increasingly frazzled nerves. What was wrong with her?

"It's not that I don't want to eat. I just, can't think of it without my stomach getting upset. Maybe some saltines would helped?" Saltines and flat coke were always the way to go when she felt sick.

He ignored the last part of her comment, his eyes intense on her face as he said, "You must allow me to help you then. You are not sick, but you may be if you do not keep up your strength."

Ro found that she was unable to tear her eyes away from his. She felt it as he slipped into her head, she blinked and looking down she realized that the bowl was empty.

"HEY! You asshole!" She was so angry, just when she'd started to almost like the man (I mean he'd made her food....) he'd gone and done something like that. And now he had the gaul to look confused!

"What did I do cara? I merely helped you to eat. As your lifemate it is my right and privilege to see you your health." He stated calmly.

Ro stood up angrily, almost tripping over her chair in the process. Roughly she shoved it away, determined to locate the door of this place. But before she could even make it out of the kitchen she found herself blocked by the him, Zacarias.

"You are not leaving. You are too weak to possible consider making your own way back."

The man crossed his arms in a standard no nonsense way. She was surprised that he hadn't played the "you belong to me card" that he seemed so fond of.

"Plus, you belong to me." Ro didn't know if that was an attempt at a joke or not, but she did not find it funny.

"Fine." Ro whirled around, making a beeline for the stairs they had entered the kitchen through. She hoped she could find some clothes, she was still in a man's shirt only this one was more gray then black, and despite how comfortable and nice smelling it was she wanted to get it off. It seemed like just another way for him to try to claim her.

Zacarias still wasn't exactly sure what he'd done wrong. He'd merely provided her with sustenance like any good lifemate would do. As much as he hated to ask for help he couldn't afford to have to run around after her again.

With a sigh he once again reached out to his sister in laws, whatever had happened to the days where he had needed no one he pondered this as he waited for their reply.

_Well it's obvious! You took away her sense of control. And you haven't even bothered to explain to her what's going on! Now go upstairs, and you best explain to her what's going on. _

Zacarias almost flinched at the tone of voice that MaryAnn used, even while he felt shocked that she would dare to use that tone of voice with him. He had a sinking feeling that his reign as the terrifying, unquestionable older brother was over. And to admit the truth he wasn't so sure that that was a bad thing.

With a new resolve Zacarias headed upstairs unsure of what he'd find. Not bothering to knock Zacarias walked into the room where he knew her to be. He was surprised at what he found. The whole closet had been searched through, as had the chest of drawers, and smack dab in the middle of all the carnage sat his Rose, looking angry and just a bit forlorn.

"I don't have any clothes." She crossed her arms angrily, as she studiously avoided his eyes. She was on the verge of tears, the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt like his heart was going to break in half at the sight. With a thought he clothed her in a comfy pair of jeans and a pink knit sweater, all thoughts of his preference for skirts forgotten. He wanted, no needed, to make her feel comfortable, to make her tears disappear.

Before he could think he was sitting on the floor, his arms around her.

"I'm not a crier you know. I could count the number of times I'd cried on one hand before I got here. And now, I can't even go an hour without crying. I don't know what's going on, and I'm use to always knowing what's going on. I don't know who you are, I don't even know what day it is!!" It all just came rushing out, mortified at her outburst to an almost complete stranger, Ro buried her face into her knees.

Zacarias merely pulled her closer, he hadn't done the best as a lifemate so far, a fact that he was determined to change.

"I am sure that you are not a crier, and I am sorry that you find yourself crying so much. I will do all that I can to remedy that. What's going on is the bond between the lifemates being formed. It is early morning on Tuesday, around 3:30 or so. I met you yesterday night or Monday, it is December, the holiday of Christmas is this Sunday. I am Zacarias De La Cruz, your lifemate." Zacarias ticked off all of the answers to her questions.

Ro looked up in surprise. She hadn't actually expected him to respond, he didn't seem like the talking kinda guy, she was kinda expecting him to take one look at a crying female and turn tail to wait it out.

"Where you are concerned cara, I will never "turn tail" as you have put it."

"Great. That's right you can read my mind." Ro buried her head back into her knees.

"As you can mine Rose, you have merely to try. As I have said before all of your questions will be answered there."

Ro was so tired of these games, she had a feeling that he wasn't going to leave her be until she merged minds with him. Closing her eyes Ro slowly reached out with her mind, and entered his.

She was overwhelmed by the darkness that resided in him. The number of kills, of childhood friends that had succumbed to the darkness. She saw every crime that he had committed, every dark deed.

But, she also saw the great love he had for his family, his people, the number of sacrifices he'd made to ensure their survival. He'd given everything for them, had asked nothing in return, and now the only thing he wanted was...her.

Lifemate. It was what he believed her to be, what he had spent his whole life looking for. Her.

Slowly Ro pulled out of his mind. She felt like she'd just fallen down the rabbit hole. Slowly she looked at the man beside her, he'd withdrawn his arm. His face was serious, drawn, waiting to be condemned. That was something that she couldn't do. Granted, she wasn't exactly ready commit her life to him, as he was willing to do for her, but from what she'd seen of him he didn't deserve the kind of rejection he seemed to expect. She cleared her throat noisily before addressing him.

"Thank you for the clothes. That's a pretty neat trick."

"It is easy to clothe oneself, I will teach you one day." Zacarias didn't add that one day would be soon, after their next blood exchange in fact. He didn't need to worry her about that, it was already too late to turn back anyway.

"That'd be cool." They lapsed into a silence, but one that neither found uncomfortable, a fact that surprised Ro more then it did Zacarias.

"So, we're basically stuck together forever... is that what I'm to understand?" Finally Ro broke the silence with some of the thoughts that were rolling around in her head.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly put it that way...." Zacarias said dryly. "But essentially yes. Our souls are now tied together, you cannot live without my touch, my presence in your life, just as I cannot go without yours." Another silence ensued while Ro digested this information.

"Okay well, we need to get some things straight then. First, I saw that thought of yours, and if you really think I'm just going to go back and live at your house and never see my family and quit school., you have another thing coming. First off I am a semester away from graduating with my bachelors in music, so I'm not giving that up. Two I know from your thoughts that family is close to you, and mine is the same. I'm not just going to dump them to spend all day sitting and doing nothing at your ranch while you run around pretending to be all manly and shit." Ro stared up at him deviantly, and Zacarias found himself powerless in her gaze. What had happened to his vows of keeping his lifemate safe no matter what? He knew it would be safer at his ranch, he knew it, so then why was he even considering anything but that?

"We shall have to see about that, mia cara. First and foremost comes your safety." Zacarias raised his hand up to stop her next comment.

"We have many years ahead of us to settle these issues. But for tonight I believe it best that we turn in. You are still very weak, and tomorrow the festivities begin."

Looking around the torn up room Zacarias waved a hand, immediately setting the room to rights. Picking it out of her mind, Zacarias clothed Ro in her favorite set of pajamas before picking her up and throwing her up onto the bed.

"HEY!" Ro grumbled at being tossed around so much, but she couldn't help but admit that it was nice to have a guy actually be able to pick her up for once. She was a healthy girl, with curves she was proud of, a fact that left being thrown around a rare experience.

"Well, I would be honored to throw you around more little bird." Zacarias answered her unspoken thought with a grin. Ro thought her heart would stop, his grin made him look like a mischievous little boy, stripping off all of his hard years of living.

Slowly Ro crawled under the covers, wriggling around to warm up.

"I'm supposing as well that you don't intend to sleep in a different bed." She stated grumpily, though she couldn't really find it in her heart to be mad about this. In all honesty it felt good to have someone sleeping beside her, someone other then her families big old dog Willy.

"As any good lifemate I must make sure that you are warm at night, to sleep in any other bed would be to fail to perform this duty." Zacarias teased, grinning bigger at the fact that he still remembered how. Once under the covers he pulled her body up close to his, spooning her close to him.

Ro still didn't know exactly how she felt about the whole situation. On the one hand she was pretty sure she was still dreaming, but for now she pushed that idea aside. If this was real then she had her work cut out for her. This was a man who heeded no one, who didn't approve of the modern ideals of gender relations. But despite all that, someone needed to take care of him, to protect him and love him, and in a tiny part of her mind she was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe she was the women to do it. For now though, she needed to sleep.

"Good night Ro." his deep voice rumbled in her ear.

"Good night Zac."

* * *

" And now I walk around _**without a care,**_

she's got me _**hooked **_it just aint fair,

I think I'm _**lovestoned **_and I could swear

I think that she knows...

I think that she knows, knows, _**knows**_..."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Sorry I'm a day later then usual my computer got a massive virus which entailed tons of pop-ups and basically no internet access. Needless to say it is now fixed so yah! also I may be a little later on my next posting seeing as classes start next week for me and I need to concentrate on getting in the school groove again. But I will try and prevent this by maybe actually typing up the chapter early haha we'll see how that goes. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter! also I'm seriously loving all of the reviews I get thank you to everyone that reviews!! I love to read them so hopefully you will grace me with some more? haha alright now onto the story

* * *

**Love Soon**

"_your mother complains that you **need a man**  
you haven't **mentioned** me yet  
and all of your **friends**  
don't know who i am  
i've been your best kept **secret**_

_i understand i wasn't part of the **plan**  
a dollar short, a minute early  
but i am **your man**  
so come on and face it  
so come on and face it"_

_John Mayer- Love Soon

* * *

_

Zacarias flew carelessly through the night. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt such joy. His lifemate, while not completely accepting of their situation yet, was slowly coming around to the idea that they belonged together. That was all he could really ask. The one dampener on his mood was the fact that he had to leave her while he went to feed. Although he'd left numerous safeguards he still felt the acute ache from their separation. The sooner he found food, the sooner he'd be back with his lifemate.

* * *

Ro awoke slowly, blinking her weary eyes, she rubbed at them while she lazily stretched. At least this time she knew where she was. She turned to where Zacarias was sleeping, only to see an empty bed. Her heart seemed to seize up in panic, where was he? Was he alright? Unthinkingly she cast out her mind, unerringly she found him, his song. She let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Relief washed over her. How was it that after knowing this man for barely two days she felt such a deep attachment to him? Shaking her head at her own silliness she hopped out of the huge bed and made her way down to the kitchen in search of food.

* * *

Zacarias took his fill from two local men as they walked down the street. Both would only remember the encounter as a pleasant conversation with a new face in town. He dipped and dived through the air, reveling in his new-found feelings. It had only been 30 minutes, a blink of the eye compared to the span of his lifetime, and he was already speeding to be back to Rose. He had felt her mental brush when she had awoken. A fact that left him feeling warm on the inside, the idea that she might need him as he needed her...

In the body of an owl, Zacarias maneuvered into a steep dive towards the house.

* * *

Careful not to inhale the scent of the toast that had just popped up, Ro quickly moved it onto a plate and proceeded to smother the two slices with the butter and jam that she'd found in the refrigerator. Even without the smell, she felt her stomach lurch in revulsion at the sight of the meal in front of her. Okay she could do this, she would ignore the warning pangs of her stomach. She would eat this. Taking a deep breath in she lifted the first piece. Slowly exhaling, she put the toast to her lips and bit down. Chew, chew, chew, swallow.

Ro pressed her hand to her mouth as her stomach instantly started to rebel.

"Oh God. I'm gonna be sick." Hunched over against the massive cramping in her stomach, Ro raced to find the nearest bathroom. How did anyone find anything in this place? Lucky for her it was the first door outside of the kitchen. She raced inside, lifted the toilet seat, and promptly hung her head over the edge and barfed.

* * *

Zacarias sauntered into the kitchen. The last time he'd checked Ro had been in here, so he was surprised to find it empty. He beat down the panic that was rising in his chest and started to reach out with his mind when the sounds hit his ears. It sounded like... throwing up.

In a burst of speed he was at he bathroom door, giving no heed to the fact that it was closed he burst in.

"Zac, go away. You don't want to get sick to..." Ro paused mid-sentence to once again focus all of her attention on emptying the contents of her stomach. Zacarias couldn't believe that she was ordering him to leave! As if he would ever leave when his lifemate was in such misery. Although her hair was short he could still see that she was having trouble keeping it out of her way as she leaned over the toilet. Kneeling behind her Zacarias gently gathered her hair back from her face and held it in one hand, all the while rubbing her back. After a few more minutes she was done.

Weak from the retching, Ro stumbled up and over to the sink, where she rinsed her mouth before turning towards him.

"Well, that's embarrassing. I think I'm seriously coming down with something though. You need to keep your distance, you don't want to get sick to." Ro leaned back against the sink, all the energy she'd had this morning seemed to have dissipated. Throwing up did that to you though, it was truly tiring work.

"Little bird, if you think a little thing like throwing up can convince me to leave your side then you are sadly mistaken. Now what did you eat?" Zacarias spoke gently as he took her chin in one large hand and tilted it upward so that he could meet her eyes.

"Just some toast, nothing out of the ordinary... why?" Ro asked suspiciously. She was beginning to think that this "illness" wasn't just some bug she'd picked up, she was beginning to think it was somehow related to Zac.

He gave no answer, merely stared at her, as if debating what to say. Slowly Ro started to put the pieces together. He'd helped her to eat last night, and then there were all those hazy memories... she was definitely beginning to think that he had something to do with this. Ro crossed her arms, and leveled him with her stare.

"What did you do."

"I'm afraid that you're reaction is due to the two blood exchanges we have performed. Your body is no longer able to process human food the way it use to. Which is why I helped you to eat last night, without my help you will not be able to keep down anything." He spoke with utter calm, as if what he was telling her was nothing more then the weather.

"You mean I'm turning into one of you." Ro's voice was as calm as his, despite the anger that was starting to shake her small body.

Zacarias merely nodded in response.

"How can you just stand there so calmly?! How can you just take away everything from me and act so nonchalant about it?! You don't care about me! You just care about yourself!" Ro's voice built in power, shaking the whole room as more and more of her anger spilled out. The mirror behind her cracked, as did the porcelain sink. She was loosing control, something she was never allowed to do, she chided herself. Pulling in deep breaths she slowly reigned in her anger, reigned in her power. All the while Zac merely stood in front of her, motionless. It was only when her power was but a vibration in the room that he spoke.

"Despite what you think, you must know that I would not allow us to be separated, even through death, when I have finally found you. The only way to insure this is to fully turn you, so that I may better protect you and so that you may better protect yourself. If wanting to be with you for as long as possible is selfish then I admit to it fully. If it seems like I am wanting to take from you then I apologize. I merely want you." Throughout his speech he had been inching closer and closer until at the end of it he was so close that Rose had to crane her neck back just to meet his eyes. They stood like that for what seemed like eons. Ro could see the effort it was taking him to hold back, to resist touching her when they were so close.

"DAMNIT Zac!!" Ro pounded on his chest despite the fact that she was pretty sure he didn't feel it. He merely lifted one eyebrow and waited. While he could certainly read her mind and find the reasons behind her actions, he would prefer it if she would confide in her.

"You can't! You can't just!! Say stuff like that!!" She asserted each word with a light thump.

"I'm still angry about this. You have no right whatsoever to simply making life altering decision concerning me. But I can see that you are not going to have any remorse on this subject. Let me just go get ready and we can go to this festival thing... But we're going to be talking about this later." Ro turned to go, but found herself caged in by two strong arms.

Ro felt her heart speed up as Zac bent his head towards hers. His eyes burned into her own, held hers captive as his lips hovered scant centimeters above her own. She couldn't stand it any longer, leaning up on her tip-toes Ro covered the remaining distance between them and covered his lips with her own.

She had meant it to be a quick kiss in order to distract him long enough to escape. But she quickly found her body going up in flames. So it was she who deepened the kiss, who started to run her hands up under his shirt over the hard, well-defined abs. She wasn't some 18th century girl afraid or unaware of her sexuality and if she was to be with this man she was going to have some sort of control.

With a deep growl Zac's mouth left her own to trail down her neck, nipping and gently biting. Ro reacted with a start.

"Oh No you don't!! No biting!" with a quick dip under his arm Ro darted out of the bathroom. She couldn't help but laugh at the stunned and slightly grumpy expression on Zac's face as she raced upstairs to go get ready.

"And we will be talking about this later..." Zac's deep voice followed her up the staircase.

* * *

The jubilation upon seeing both her friends alive and well was just as strong as it had been yesterday. Whilst the three of them, (well really Ellen and Ro) hugged and talked in very outdoor voices they were all three very much aware of the tall, mysterious, foreigner that waited in the shadows. Zac had insisted upon coming with her to meet her friends, even though she was sure that he would have wanted to hang out with his people. But according to him he was certain that without him around she would, "find some sort of trouble to get into." So he stood in what seemed to be the darkest corner of the room and merely waited. He didn't have long until the joy of seeing their friend (again unharmed and safe) wore off and Ro's two friends focused all of their attention on him.

"If you came to bargain for her or whatever just give us a few days and we'll get some money together." Sam was the first to speak, addressing Zacarias coldly. Had he been anyone other then Ro's friend he would be seriously regretting that tone.

"I'm afraid that you are mistaken. I have come at her will only, and nothing on this earth would ever tempt me to give her up." Zacarias's voice was merely a growl as slowly he emerged from the shadows.

"Well... this is awkward. Um Sam, Ellen, this is Zac. Yeah... apparently we're kinda stuck together because of some sort of ritual or something? So despite the fact that he kidnapped me...twice... try and get along. God that's such a messed-up story..." Ro trailed off at this point under the scrutinizing stare of both of her friends. They thought she was crazy, and they were probably right. Finally Ellen spoke, flashing a grin at Ro.

"Ro honey, Sam and I managed to get a hold of our parents on the inn's phone downstairs. All of our cellphones were pretty much trashed in the wreck. Other then that nothing much else was ruined, although you are going to need to repair the neck on your guitar... but I'm rambling. Go call your parents."

Ro smacked her forehead, "I'm a complete idiot, you're right Ellen...will you be okay up here Zac?"

"I shall be fine cara."

As soon as Ro was out of the room the mood chilled considerably. Arms crossed angrily Ellen was the first to speak.

"I don't know what you've done, or plan on doing but you better know that should you so much as harm one hair on her head I will personally disembowel you. I don't know why or how you guys got stuck together but I will be doing everything in my power to make sure it doesn't stay that way. And don't even think about trying any mind tricks on me... I'll know." Throughout Ellen's speech the temperature in the room skyrocketed. One look at Sam reaffirmed this, the man was sweating in buckets, though his face was still a grim mask of disapproval.

In a blink of the eye Zacarias was directly in front of Ellen, his dark eyes boring into her own blue ones.

"What are you?" He watched as the edges of her eyes slowly turned from a yellow to a deep orange.

"Something you don't wanna mess with."

They were still standing like that, toe to toe, when Ro arrived back upstairs.

"Okay who pissed off Ellen?" She asked wryly, the high temperature of the room a giant tip-off to her friends mood.

She could tell that she was in for a real time of it from her friends. They didn't know why she wasn't calling the authorities right now. They had probably been worried sick only to have her waltz in seemingly at peace with the very man they'd been running from only yesterday. Had her position been reversed and it was Ellen in her place, she would surely feel angry and confused. Hell, Ro should feel angry and confused herself! She should not reacting or excepting this as calmly as she felt that she was. She knew next to nothing about this man and yet her loyalties had switched to include him as much as Ellen and Sam.

_You have been in my mind cara, you know everything there is to know about me, you know more then most would learn of their partners in a lifetime. Your friends will get used to the idea soon enough. _

Zacarias was mad at Ellen and Sam for causing Ro so much guilt and worry, but he would try and find a way to breach the gap between them.

"There is sledding going on tonight as part of my peoples celebration. While I have only gone once or so I hear that it is a very fun activity. I would like to invite you both to come with us." Zacarias asked cordially, all the while aware of the threatening faces Ro was making behind his back at her two friends.

"Fine. That sounds great, why don't we all go get ready and meet in the bar downstairs." Ellen suggested. They all agreed and went their own ways to get ready. Zac trailing after Ro to her room.

* * *

From deep within his cave the old man worked. While he no longer had his blood supply he had enough power to ensure that this latest creation worked. The creature currently forming in front of him was the newest in his unnumerable collection. It's body shape mirrored that of a dragon, but the thick hair covering it was that of a lions, it's teeth and claws were something altogether different. It was nearly complete, and it was only the beginning of his arsenal. He was willing to use up any and all of his power in order to obtain her. She was the last of her kind, and the power he could get from her blood was enough to more then double his own.


	13. Chapter 13

Whew! It's been a busy week! Well you should all be very proud of me for getting a posting up as soon I did haha, but as a consequence of trying to put this out asap I'm afraid it may not be as polished as my other chapters. Sorry about that. I'm also afraid it's shorter then normal but a lot of these next few postings are going to be as I work out my new schedule. So I will try to get one out every week....the key word is try. Anyway you know what would help me to post faster? REVIEWS! I miss hearing from everyone. Well enough of my complaining, her is the next chapter. Enjoy! Oh one more thing, this song is awesome you should all listen to it I love the piano. Okay now I'm done...

* * *

**Take Cover**

"She's a liar. It comes to this

All we had till now is gone

And I'm the other

_**Piece **_to this

Every time I feel this inside

I don't wanna be the one who...(I don't wanna be the one who)

_**Caught you so take cover"**_

_**-**Acceptance: Take Cover_

_

* * *

_

The vamp sure had it bad for Ro. It was pretty much obvious to anyone with eyes, at least it was obvious to Ellen. Every time her friend smiled or even looked his way the vamp's whole face lifted. As if his whole world revolved around Ro. That at least gave him a few points, even if it did complicate things. The whole walk to the hill she'd been watching them closely, it was also obvious that Ro was well on her way to liking the vamp way to much for her own safety. But then nothing dealing with a vampire was ever safe.

She watched as Ro and Sam joked and laughed, a little more strained then normal, but still enjoying each other's company. Even with the new presence that seemed to loom over them. The snow was deep, coming up past Ellen's ankles and almost half-way up her calves, but she didn't mind. She was glad to be walking at all. She couldn't deny that the people of this town, whatever secrets they hid, had saved not only her life, but her friends as well. Granted she and Ro may have healed in time, but who knew if they'd would have ever been the same? That gave the vamp, or whatever he was, another point, if only because his family, or people had saved them.

Ellen continued to watch, chiming in with the conversation every once in awhile but mostly keeping an eye on her friend and the man trailing her like a large puppy. It didn't escape her notice when the vamp, Zacarias, gently tugged Ro's gloved hand into his own. Nor did the way Ro's face light up escape her scrutiny either.

More food for thought. Ro'd always gone after the shy, quiet guys. A reflection of her own shyness, which for the most part was covered up by her bravado and humor. No, Ellen had never thought of her friend as shy until about a year after they'd met, when Ro had had to interview people for a paper. It had boggled Ellen's mind to watch as her normally outgoing friend suddenly became shy and unsure of herself. After that it hadn't been hard to see the signs, anytime a boy asked her out or made the first move Ro hightailed it the other way. It was something that Ellen wasn't even sure Ro herself was aware of.

But this one....despite his questionable tactics, seemed determined to be with Ro, and Ellen didn't think that avoiding him was going to work. One thing was for sure, it would be interesting to see how it all panned out.

* * *

From the top of the hill Ro watched as various children and adults raised down the slope below her. These must be Zacarias's "people." Although what that all meant she still wasn't sure. The walk over had been enjoyable as well as a little awkward. Zacarias and Sam seemed to be trying to get along, while Ellen had been lost in her own thoughts. But now that they had reached their destination all that was forgotten in anticipation of the ride.

Ro loved anything fast, rollar-coasters, sky-diving, anything that got your heart pumping. Sledding, while not as extreme as all those, was still something she found to be a good adrenaline rush, depending on the hill of course. But she had a feeling that this was one such hill that could do the job nicely.

"Last one down the hill is a rotten egg!" She called over her shoulder as she ran to the crest and jumped onto her sled. She smiled at the cries of protest from Ellen and Sam.

* * *

Zacarias lost no time in jumping on his own sled, as they called it. He hadn't done anything of the sort in centuries, but his concern for Ro was too great to worry about dignity. When the women had suggested sledding as a festival activity it had never occurred to him how dangerous a sport it could be. The hill was too steep, there were too many people to run into, and who knew what lay under the snow!

He found himself having a hard time keeping his sled facing one way, Ro had picked a orange saucer, as she had called it, from the pile of sleds the innkeeper had been able to provide. Now he was wishing that he'd never even suggested this fool-hardy idea. Snow flew into his eyes and mouth, with a thought a shield against the wind and snow formed around him, allowing him to navigate better. He watched as both Ellen and Sam zipped past him, but he didn't care. He was too focused on Ro, too focused as she zipped on down and right over a huge hidden jump.

* * *

Ro let out a shriek as she flew over the jump, it quickly turned into a curse as she suddenly went airborne, her sled flying from her grasp. It was all over in the blink of an eye as she landed face first into a deep snowbank.

* * *

Zacarias abandoned his sled, instead choosing to fly to where his lifemate lay. Sam and Ellen had both been able to avoid the jump and both had followed suit in jumping off their sleds and racing over to where Ro lay. He could see the shoulders of Ro shaking. He thought his heart would break at her tears. What had ever made him think that this was a good idea?

_Cara, stay with me._

He watched as slowly Ro's head became visible, make-up streaks trailed down her cheeks from the snow, her face red from cold, her mouth....smiling? It was not tears causing her to shake, it was...laughter?

Stunned he watched as her two friends, once sure that she was okay, joined in. The three's laughter filled the night. It was settled then, his lifemate was officially crazy.

_You know you love it. Life would be boring without crazy people. _Ro's happy voice filled his thoughts with warmth.

Zacarias let a brief smile flit across his face as he strode over to where the three of them lay.

"You ride with me from now on." He declared, only to have Ro roll her eyes.

"We'll see about that." Ro grinned.

* * *

In this instance Ro was right. The next few rides were spent with Zacarias before she shared a sled with Ellen, and Sam. Although she only did this once, something about seeing his lifemate's legs around another man wasn't an image that did good things for Zacarias's temper. Finally all wet and tired they stamped over to where a few of the other Carpathian's sat around a campfire.

Ro was happy to see Sam and Ellen loosen up around Zacarias's family. Although the men were all a little anti-social and seemed to dislike Sam coming too close to any of the women. They all seemed really nice, although Ro didn't think she'd had made as much of an effort to converse with them had Zacarias not been there. They were all as good looking as she remembered from that first night that she'd stumbled into the inn. The men were all tall and dark and very intimidating. The women were the exact opposite, well most of them, all talking and laughing. She was actually beginning to feel comfortable. And then she felt it.

It was a note of discord in the peaceful night. So quiet she didn't think anyone else had heard it, but then she didn't think anyone else here really thought in terms of song.

_Cara what troubles you? _Zacarias had been struggling the whole night as he watched Ro interact with the others of his kind. Were he here by himself he would have never come, he didn't particularly like crowds. Something he shared in common with all the Carpathian males, but he felt it all the more acutely for he and Ro were not fully bound. Yet he knew that he couldn't have denied her this. An evening of fun with her friends, a chance for them to get to know the people of his world. He was brought abruptly back from his thoughts as he felt Ro stiffen, felt her attune all of herself to something. Before he could even blink she abruptly stood up.

"Everyone get down!" The force of her compulsion had even the males down on their bellies, leaving only herself standing. The creature swept down over them, his fangs glistening in the moonlight, his eyes red. It was an animal that should not exist, a creature of nightmare. Shaped as a dragon, thick matted fur covered it's entire body. Horns protruded from all over, poking through the thick fur, yet it's wings were silent, it's being was silent. All the men had been scanning, all of them. Yet no one had picked up the creature on their radar. Maybe because it wasn't truly alive.

Ro turned all her attention to the creature swooping overhead. She watched as it swooped to where Ellen face down, her body shielding two children. Ro's eyes turned white as the power grew within her, building and building until she had no choice but to release it. Her song coiled around the beast neck like a noose, but it was strong and she was still healing. She poured more of her power into the song, and yet even as she could feel her power slowly winning, more misshapen creatures burst from the forest all around her.

_You must let us up, you must unweave your song that holds us helpless. _Zacarias's voice was calm in the face of the massive attack. Reason in a suddenly chaotic world. With a thought she released the Carpathian's, allowing the men to circle around the women and children. Allowing for those that could to fight to do so.

* * *

Ellen made sure her two charges got within the circle before she turned to the mass of furry bodies streaming from the forest. The sight almost made her sick. Creatures of all manner emerged, animals with multiple heads, animals bred by magic and evil. With a thought she called up the fire that lived within her, and let it out.

* * *

"Caught you

So _**take cover**_

Never saw it coming, till you put me on again

Had you and no other

The game, the lie is getting old"


	14. Chapter 14

Well, I think this chapter is a lot more groomed then the last, also lots more action! YAY! Hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget that I willingly admit to being a review whore so feel free to drop me a comment! Thank you to magicspromise89, Irene Sharda, Libby from Alabama, keeta and all the others who have reviewed! I love hearing from you guys! Okay wow lots of exclamation points.... I'm done I swear so go ahead and read.

* * *

**Ordinary **

_Whose eyes am I behind_

_I don't recognize anything that I see_

_Whose skin is this design_

_I don't want this to be the way that you **see me**.._

_**Train- Ordinary**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was all together a very weak attack on Xavier's part. But it was clear what the old mage was after. Each animal was on a mission, their paths all led to where Ro and Ellen fought back to back. The mage was after his lifemate. Anger boiled up within him at the thought of anyone even trying to take her away from him.

Manifesting a sword of flame he quickly disposed of the huge wolf-lion hybrid that had leapt for his throat. He needed to get to Ro. Needed to help her kill the monster flying overhead. The monster she was currently struggling to hold. He could tell that it was taking a toll on her, she was weak from lack of food, sleep, and the injuries still healing. He could kick himself for ever thinking that this was a good idea. Mikhail had known that a Carpathian gathering was simply asking to be attacked, yet he was so wrapped around his lifemate's little finger he could no longer see reason. Zacarias was careful to ignore the little voice in his head reminding him that he to was well on his way to being wrapped around his own lifemates dainty finger.

Zacarias took out his anger on the creatures lunging for him, the other Carpathian males following suit as they cut down wave after wave. Zacarias kept his eyes locked on the figure of his mate barely 20 ft ahead of him. So caught up was he in reaching Ro he barely noticed Ellen by her side, fire shooting from her palms, her normally dark hair a bright orange, her blue eyes now the blue of flames. He barely noticed, but that's not to say that he didn't register it under questions to ask later.

Ducking the attack of a strange wolf-thing he spun around to catch the animal straight in the throat on it's return jump. With one slice the animals head went flying. To his left he passed Sam, who, having obtained a large tree branch of some sort, was using it to bash in the skulls of the creatures. With a wave of Zacarias's hand he put up a shield around the young man, Ro would be greatly distressed if Sam got injured.

The flying monster gave a large cry, the noise piercing the night. With one mighty flap of it's wings it broke through the bonds Ro weaved around it. It gave another cry as it swooped down towards his lifemate, claws outstretched.

"NO!" Zacarias cried out angrily. Fear was suddenly a living, breathing entity choking him as he watched the creatures talons swipe at it's attacker... and miss.

Ro kept the song going, not even stopping to catch her breath, when it came down to it, she really didn't need to breath all that often. Which was a plus when one was holding a large hairy creature at bay. She could feel the heat the emitted from Ellen on her back.

_Guess that cat's out of the bag._

Ellen wasn't really someone you could miss when she released her power. Ro herself had almost peed her pants when Ellen had first shown it to her. They'd both been alone then, Ro as she struggled to understand her new found powers, to not feel like such a freak in a family of completely average people. Ellen too had been hard-pressed to learn her own control, and she hadn't even had the luxury of having a family to lean on for support. Both had been young and not entirely in control, Ro could think of more then a few incidents involving "accidental" fires starting in random trash cans as Ellen had struggled to maintain control of her emotions. Awkward years had taken on a whole new meaning, but they'd been friends ever since.

Ro could feel herself starting to break under the strain. The beast was full of hatred, born and bred for it, and it was hard to stand against it as all of that hatred was directed at her. She could feel her legs threatening to give out. The triumphant shriek of the creature rang out as it sensed a victory. Its struggling increased until she felt it break her bonds. Shatter the song that she'd weaved around it. She felt more then saw the creature swooping down towards her, it's cry of delight echoing into the night, this was it, this was going to be the end. She braced herself to be ripped to shreds, if anyone could ever really brace themselves for something such as that, she thought to herself. The wind from his descent whooshed by her face, and then...he missed.

Ro collapsed onto the ground, how could he have possibly missed?

_He didn't..._The voice that projected itself into her mind left her shivering in revulsion. It was oily and grotesque, but before she had the time to process this she heard a scream, one that was all too familiar.

* * *

Ellen watched as the bird thing swooped toward her friend, without a sound she moved to block Ro, to burn the thing to a crisp. Ever so slightly the monster changed course. Instead of his claws reaching for Ro, they now raced toward her. Without a thought Ellen released the fire within her. Flames licked up it's legs. Yet the creature didn't so much as pause, it had been raised to deal with pain, and nothing could compare to what kind of pain it's master dealt out. With no thought to the flames burning away it's fur it's talons grasped her, yanking her up into the sky. Sucking in large quantities of air Ellen did the only thing she could think to do. Scream.

* * *

Zacarias was confused. Another emotion he wasn't used to feeling, he pushed it aside as he reached Ro. All around him his people were dispensing with the last of Xavier's mutants. The rest had disappeared as soon as the monster had completed it's objective, which was apparently kidnapping Ellen.

Kneeling down by Ro's side her carefully turned her over, his hands gentle as he checked for injuries. She appeared physically okay, but mentally... that was another story. Her eyes had resumed their normal green coloring, but they stared unblinking up at him.

"They never wanted me." She finally said as Zacarias gently gathered her up into his arms. All his attention focused on the small trembling woman in his arms. The others could tend to the disposing of the evidence, of tending to Sam, who despite the shield, had still received a few minor injuries.

"I mean, they only attacked once but I just assumed since the vampire was draining me that..." She trailed off as her thoughts attempted to aline themselves. Zacarias merely watched and waited as Ro slowly started to come back to herself. She struggled to get up.

"We must find her. We need to get her back from whoever took her." Her voice was full of anger, her resolve strong.

"I'm afraid it's not so simple as charging out after her cara. That was Xavier's magic, I wold recognize it anywhere. He is our people's greatest enemy, and one that will stop at nothing to gain immortality, even enslave and bind his own children. We will get Ellen back but first I must know why has he taken Ellen? What is it that she holds? What power does she possess? What could he gain from possessing her?" Zacarias pinned her down with his gaze, aware that it was not only he who was listening, but all the Carpathians, the very survival of their race could depend on this knowledge.

Ro nervously licked her lips, the action drawing and holding Zacarais's gaze even as she started to speak

"Ellen never knew her birth parents. She was put up for adoption as a baby and went through foster home after foster home until finally some friends of my family adopted her at the age of 13. Our powers both manifested at around the same time, and while I knew at least a little about where mine had come from, Ellen was clueless.

Ro paused as she gathered her thoughts.

" I don't know how we would have survived without each other. You don't know what it's like living constantly in fear of hurting someone you love accidently, of being completely different from those around you." Ro paused again, clearing her throat before resuming.

"But that's not what you asked. It wasn't until after we graduated high school that she became interested in finding out what she was, I think it was because she finally felt that she could stop pretending she was normal. We spent that whole summer in the various libraries trying to piece it together... It wasn't easy, myths become distorted so easily, as I suppose your people know all to well..." Zacarias watched as Ro started to drift. Her exhaustion overtaking her. He cursed himself bitterly for his lack of attention to her needs, gathering her up in his arms he launched them into the night sky. The others would see Sam's to safety.

"Cara, stay with me, you are much too weak from the ordeals of tonight." She hadn't even had a proper meal, what kind of lifemate was he?

"Well you've got some learning to do, but considering how soon this whole thing happened I wouldn't say you're doing that badly." Ro's eyes twinkled as she teased him, her face smoothing the deep frown lines on his forehead.

Zacarias closed his eyes at the contact, at the fact that she was beginning to except them, that she was making the effort to except them.

"Djinn." Ro spoke softly, her eyes locked with his.

"What?"

"Ellen is a Djinn, a genie. Born of fire." Ro's eyes stared off, once again lost deep in thought.

"It was really the only thing that explained everything she could do. The ability to call up fire had us stumped for awhile. It's not a trait usually listed but then we found that phrase, Born of Fire, and we figured it was just as likely as the idea of me being a siren. We spent that whole summer and all we got were more questions. Finally we both just gave up, there's more to life then where you come from, and we both had great families and great friends so we both just decided to focus on the future." Ro finished with a sigh. Zacarias watched as she closed her eyes in exhaustion, she was perfect to him, strong in the face of everything, willing to do anything to help those she loved.

"Thank you for telling me little bird. I believe that this information should help greatly in my quest to find your friend." Ro's eyes flew open at his words.

"Hold one just a second. Did you just say MY quest? As in you alone because I think the word you are looking for is OUR quest. Ellen is my best friend and while I'm sure you are very capable of finding her by yourself, I just don't think this is a solo kind of mission. If I'm stuck with you then you are sure as hell stuck with me!" Ro paused to catch her breath before sinking back into his arms. She was so tired, and hungry and worried.

"He's going to use her for her blood." She stated the simple fact before Zacarias had an attempt to speak.

"Yes." Zacarias responded simply, "But it is but 20 minutes until sunrise and while Xavier is not Carpathian he is still a creature of the night. He has engorged himself on too much Carpathian blood over the years to make it much past sunrise. We will find her tomorrow night. But for now we must regain our strength."

"I can't just take a nap while my friend is out there being tortured! You sleep, I will go start to look for her." Ro struggled to get out of Zacarias's arms as he lightly landed outside of their temporary house.

"That would be foolish and you know it. You are already too close to the conversion to go outside in the sun and you are far too weak to face anyone. You will eat and then we will go to bed."

It was a decree, an imperious order made with no thoughts of it being opposed.

Anger curled in Ro's belly.

"You do not tell me what to do De La Cruz. I'm your partner not your slave to mindlessly obey you, and if you think that that is what this relationship if gonna be you got another thing coming." Ro's face was but an inch from his own. He felt desire curl deep within his belly at the fire in her eyes, at her proximity. Yet another time bomb to worry about, if he didn't have her soon he was going to go insane.

"Hey bud I'm talking here!" Ro's angry snap brought him back to reality, away from the many less then G-rated images in his head. He couldn't remember a time when anyone had every talked to him like that, he should be furious. Anyone else would be writhing on the ground by now, but with her... When he could so clearly see the fear and exhaustion in her eyes, the determination, he found himself unable to deliver a reprimand. He really was becoming as bad as the rest of the men.

"Cara, you are not, nor will you ever be anybody's mindless slave, although it would definitely be easier on me. But you must see reason. What is too be gained from putting yourself in danger? It will not help safe Ellen, what would you have her do in your place?" He asked gently, watching as all of the fight went out of her.

"I'd have her stay, and sleep and eat. But then I'd have her wake up first thing in the morning and save my ass!"

"Then that is exactly what we will do."

* * *

The creature before him was stunning. A picture of beauty, of power. Xavier laughed gleefully as the genie struggled against her iron bonds. She was not a pure blood or else her skin would be burning from the iron's touch, but she had enough djinn in her to feel the weakening effects.

"Do not fret my love," His voice was revolting "Tomorrow night the fun shall really begin..." With another laugh Xavier weaved the safeguards around the struggling women, she had no chance for escape, and Xavier was much too tired from his earlier attack to start his incantations now. The Carpathians would be too concerned about themselves to do much about her, plus he'd left a little surprise for them lest they stray too close to his current hideout. No, tomorrow would be soon enough.

* * *

_Im anything but ordinary..._


	15. Chapter 15

Okay newest chapter, hope you all enjoy and you know what would assure me that you did? REVIEWS!!! I crave them, I fed from them.... okay not really but I do greatly enjoy them. So please review!! and enjoy!

* * *

**I'll Follow You Into the Dark**

"_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close **behind**_

_I'll follow you into the** dark**..._

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands **clasped** so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs"_

_Death Cab For Cutie- I'll Follow you into the Dark_

* * *

Ro was up way before sundown. She was ready to get going, to find her friend, despite Zacarias's reassurances that Xavier would not be strong enough to try anything before nightfall it did little to ease her fears. Stretching largely Ro squirmed out from under Zacarias's large arm, or at least she was attempting to when it clamped down, and she found herself pulled up against his hard chest.

"And where do you think you're going little bird?" Zacarias's deep voice rumbled against her ear sending shivers up her spine.

"I just wanted to get a head start on finding Ellen." Ro answered haltingly, her body suddenly on fire at the feeling of his chest brushing against her own, despite the layers of clothing both of them were wearing. Images of her body tangled with Zac's filled her head, heat started to pool low in her body.

In the blink of an eye Ro found herself pinned beneath Zacarias. His dark eyes burning into her own.

"If you do not want to me to lose control of myself little bird I suggest that you try to keep such thoughts to yourself. I am holding on by a thread as it is but the beast is constantly after me, I fear I must have you soon or I will turn."

Zacarias's voice was deceptive in it's calm, but she could feel his underlying fear and the great danger that was a part of him raging to be free. She knew from his mind what he was speaking off, if they did not complete the mating ritual between them he would lose the battle with the darkness inside of him... he would turn vampire.

Staring up into his eyes Ro weighed her decisions. She knew that he would stop now if she asked, that he would get up and go out and help her to find her friend and not ask a thing of her. But she also knew that he had spent far too long on his own, that he needed her as much as she needed him. She felt him withdraw as she thought it over, felt him sigh as he started to roll off of her, reading her silence as a refusal.

In a movement too smooth for her to have accomplished only a week ago, Ro used his own momentum to continue his roll so that she was now on top. She laughed at the surprise in his eyes, before she bent over him, covering his lips with her own.

"We can't have that happening now can we." Ro said as she pulled back.

Zacarias's deep laugh joined her own as his strong arms surrounded her, pulling her close.

"We don't have a lot of time cara and I'd like to do this right."

Zacarias cautioned, pulling back from her onslaught, he didn't want to pressure her to do anything that she would regret later, and time was of the essence in the search for her friend, time he did not want her to regret losing later.

"Well then we better do what we can with the time we have." Ro replied with a grin before once again covering his lips with her own.

* * *

"I claim you as my life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my life mate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care."

* * *

Ro was sore in places she didn't even know she had, her body felt new and sensitive and she couldn't help but blush a bit every time her body brushed Zacarias's. A fact that he was blatantly exploiting by purposely bumping into her at every opportunity.

Despite these distractions they were making good time up the mountain. With the help of the other Carpathian's, they'd been able to narrow down their search to the uppermost part of the mountain. From there they'd split up into a couple of teams in order to cover more ground. Ro couldn't believe the effort to which Zac's people were going to to help her find her friend. Yet they'd all been kind and all seemed very determined to locate Ellen. Xavier was definitely on the Carpathian's shit list.

"Up to our left is Xavier's old cave, if you focus you can feel the old magical threads still left in place after we destroyed it."

Ro nodded, she could hear more then feel the discords that Xavier's magic produced, the vibrations that still rang through the mountain. Closing herself off from her surroundings she opened her mind and listened to them, hoping to trace them back to their source. No luck. The vibrations lead no where, effectively cut off from there source, something she'd never seen before. No one should be able to stop the vibrations they emitted, not unless they were dead, and yet even then a trace remained. Everyone, simply by being left a unique vibration, everyone. That was it. Opening her internal ear wider she listened for the tune so familiar it was almost her own.

There.

She'd always been able to find Ellen, her friend had a very unique song, it was one of fire and heat, of chaos. She was amazed she hadn't thought to listen for it sooner. Cautiously she probed the vibration and followed it to it's source deep within the earth. She had found it, she'd found Xavier's hideout. Confident in her success Ro gently started to follow the line back to her body, only to slam up against a wall. She was trapped, trapped from her body. Panic began to rise up, again and again she tried to to reenter her body and again and again she was denied.

_Zacarias! _Her mental cry was panicked and scared. What if he couldn't hear her? What if she was stuck in this state forever?

Zacarias came to a halt as Ro shut him out of her mind. He turned to face her, but her back was to him, she stood as if surveying the countryside. But her lack of mental contact, not to mention the curious empty looking way her body was standing let him know that something was a miss.

"Ro?" No response

_Ro? _ Still nothing, closing his eyes he sent himself out into her body, into her mind.

He could immediately see the problem. She was trapped, she had followed the trail to her friend but had not thought of the many safeguards Xavier would have put in place to protect what he now thought of as his most prized possession. With a curse Zac examined the block, it was a difficult one, and with time it would only grow stronger.

_Hang on Cara._

Ro felt relief fill her at Zac's words, she was getting weaker by the second, spending this much time away form one's form was hard to do, she knew that she wouldn't last very long if she was not allowed to return to her body soon. She felt some sort of push on the wall from the other side, a push and then a massive showering of power as the wall was smashed. Without a second thought Ro zipped back into her body and promptly sat down. She was panting with exhaustion as Zacarias swept her up into a big hug.

"Don't you ever do something so foolhardy again!" He demanded, his eyes burning with anger at how close they had been to disaster.

"Xavier may seem like a weak old man but he is anything but. He has not survived all these years out of luck and I will not risk the loss of you. From now on you do what I say in this matter or you can sit at home." Ro wasn't really listening to Zac's tirade anymore, she was more focused on the warm and solidarity that his body was providing her with. She wasn't even angry at his tyrannical tone of voice, she could feel how scared he had been, how angry he was at himself for allowing her to be placed in such danger. He wasn't used to hunting with a partner, even less so a female partner, especially one that was his lifemate, and hell she freely admitted that he was a far better one then she would ever be.

"I know where they are." Ro spoke finally, effectively cutting off Zac's speech. Standing on her tiptoes she kissed the deep frown that covered his face, before twirling out of his arms and starting on a path to the right of where they had been originally going. She'd only taken a few steps before once again Zac was at her side, his fingers catching her own and intwining with them, his stride matching her smaller one.

Whatever happened next they were in this together.

Following the trail she'd found they quickly made their way deeper into the forest. Crossing streams and small rivers Ro finally stopped about a mile due west of where they'd started.

"He'd be a fool to relocate so close." Zacarais commented upon Ro's halt

"Would he be? No one would think him so foolish as you have just said yourself, thus it would be the best place to hide. Right under everyone's noses. " Ro pointed out before heading straight ahead to where a huge boulder lay in the middle of a clearing.

"Don't you find it odd that while the rest of the forest is so dense this little clearing has only the bare minimum of plant life?" Ro asked, turning around to face Zacarias, her eyebrow raised.

"I think that you would make a better hunter then I thought."Ro beamed at the praise.

"Not that I will ever allow you to become a hunter, it's bad enough that I don't have the will to leave at home where you belong." Zacarias continued, quickly turning Ro's smile into an exasperated sigh and eye roll.

"You must stay behind me, I dare not leave you alone knowing how quickly you get into trouble. Listen to any order I give you." Zacarias cautioned before slowly advancing towards the huge boulder, all of his centuries old senses on full alert. Ro had been right about the clearing, although he was hoping she would overlook it so that he could come back later by himself. But it was too late now, he couldn't afford to leave her out here with Xavier so close and they had already lost an hour of the night. Who knew what Ellen was going through? Zacarias was surprised at the affection he felt for the women, but he supposed after seeing her through Ro's eyes, the way she'd looked after his lifemate, well he couldn't help but feel at least a little fondness for her. Even if he hadn't liked her at all, no one deserved what Xavier was more then willing to deal out.

Zacarias could feel the traps all around them.

"Place your feet exactly how you see me place mine, there is a certain pattern to this and if we want to even reach the entrance we must step in the exact right combination." He warned Ro over his shoulder. Ro nodded in assent, her face determined.

With light steps they hopped and skipped and danced through the traps. Ro would have found it fun had it not been for the fact that God knows what was happening to Ellen, and at any moment a trap could be accidentally sprung. Sweat gathered at her brow as they made their way closer and closer to their goal. She let out a relieved sigh as finally they made it to the boulder.

"Now what?" she whispered to Zac, scared to make even the tiniest bit of noise lest it set off something.

"Now we look for the entrance, any inconsistency in the rock itself, any crack or misplaced lichen, anything out of the ordinary." His eyes were intense as they scanned the rock before him, Ro turned her eyes to the boulder, focusing on finding anything that could provide them with a clue as to how to enter the mage's domain. It was a regular old granite boulder, probably brought by the glaciers she imagined. A darker granite in color one pale green streak seemed to twist it's way through the middle of it, an impurity left during it's formation. Ro continued to search, but her eyes couldn't seem to tear themselves away from the green streak.

"That's it!" She whispered excitedly, "Zac, it's that green streak, that must be the entrance!"

Zacarais immediately turned his attention to the streak she was speaking of.

"Well done cara, I am sure that you are right, it is much easier to change something that is already there, such as an impurity in composition, into a door then simply creating a new one."

Leaving his body Zacarias began to work on the many safeguards that enclosed the door shut, safeguards that had been invisible until one looked close enough.

Red beads of blood gathered at his brow as he put all his energy into unlocking the doorway. Finally after what seemed like ages Zacarias returned to his body.

"It is done. We should now be able to open the door." No sooner had Zacarias spoken but the ground around them started to shake. Ro looked up at Zac excitedly, they were so close to saving Ellen. So close.

The ground below them shook itself violently, suddenly falling away into a large dark tunnel. Ro gave a small gasp of surprise as the darkness of the earth came up to met them, swallowing them whole.

* * *

"_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll **follow** you into the dark"_


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone I hope everyone had a great Valentine's day! Here's the next chapter, sorry if it's a little rushed I had to write a paper for a class and barely had anytime to get this out. Hope you like it! Please REVIEW!! I love getting them!!

* * *

**Eyes on Fire**

"_Eyes on **fire **_

_Your spine is **ablaze** _

_Felling any foe with my **gaze **_

_And just in time _

_In the right place _

_Steadily emerging with grace"_

_-Blue Foundation: Eyes On Fire_

_

* * *

_

It was with an "oof" that Ro landed on top of Zacarias, who, for once, seemed to be just as surprised she was. Apparently the manner of entrance hadn't been one he'd been expecting either.

As quickly as she could, Ro rolled off of Zac, her hands checking him for injuries.

"Jeez, are you okay? I hope I didn't hurt you." Her voice, though merely a whisper, was filled with concern. Concern for him. Zac didn't think he could ever remember a time when someone had checked _him _for injuries, usually it was he who was doing the checking, usually followed by the subsequent healing. Yet here she was, his lifemate, checking him for injuries, not to mention playing havoc with his body. She was setting fires everywhere she touched. How was it that he could already want her again? And in such a place as the entry way to their most hated enemy? Yet he did, and he knew that if he didn't stop her hands _right now_ he would do just that.

Easily he caught her small hands with his own larger ones.

"Little bird I'm afraid that if you don't stop touching me like that we will not finish our mission anytime soon." Despite the darkness of the cavern he could see her blush as she quickly snatched her hands away from his.

"Well, maybe someone needs to learn a little self-control, something you should have learned a long time ago." Ro said haughtily as she quickly picked herself up and dusted off her jeans. Holding out a hand she helped Zacarias up, although she was pretty sure he didn't need it, after so many years she was sure he probably didn't need much help doing anything anymore.

"I will always welcome your help cara." Zacarias whispered, his dark eyes easily catching and hold her own. Damn he was fine. She watched as one side of his mouth quirk up in the smirk she was getting o so attached to. She couldn't even muster up the anger to be properly annoyed at his blatant mind-reading.

"Say, just how old are you anyway?" Ro asked curiously as she surveyed her surroundings. It was almost pitch black, yet her eyesight was as good as it was in the daytime.

"I have lost track over the years but by my best estimates well over 2000." Ro hadn't really been expecting an answer, so she was surprised one when she got one, and two at the actual answer. 2000 years old? She'd had sex with a 2000 yr old man? She felt dumbstruck, I mean she'd assumed he was old but only like 100 or 500 hundred tops! He probably had ancient STD's! What the hell had she been thinking?! He didn't even know when his birthday was! They'd have to just pick a day to celebrate.... wait what was she thinking? She was a baby in comparison to him, he probably had to dumb down half of what he was saying just so she'd understand!

Zacarias had to try very hard to contain the laughter threatening to burst out. Her thoughts were truly amusing, he knew that her mind was working hard in order to distract herself from her worries about Ellen, but still... ancient STDs?

Gently he raised her chin so that her eyes were once again locked with his own.

"In all my centuries"

"Millenia if we're trying to be accurate here." Ro interjected

Zac sighed before starting over, "Fine, in all of my _millenia _on this earth there is nothing and no one that I have wanted as much as you. Our age difference may be great, but that doesn't change the fact that you are the prettiest, smartest, and craziest women I've ever met and my true lifemate." To seal his grand speech Zac took her lips with his on. It was a soft, sweet kiss, one Ro wished could have gone on forever. But they had work to do and best friends to save, and as if reading her thoughts (which he probably was) Zacarias reluctantly pulled back. Resting his forehead against her own the two of them soaked in the moment.

"You've probably been practicing that speech for milennia." Ro said grumpily as they pulled away from each other and started moving to the only tunnel out of the huge cavern.

"Just for you." He replied smoothly.

"Talk about cradle robbing..." Ro mumbled under her breath. Before mentally shaking her head and turning her attention back to the problem at hand. They had to get Ellen, it wasn't too long after sunset but who really knew when Xavier rose?

"Alright, I'm going to try and track Ellen like I did last time. Be careful incase he tries to trap my brain again." Zacarias looked displeased but he knew that there was no faster way to find Ellen, reluctantly he nodded in agreement.

Ro once again retreated inside of herself, to the place where all songs and vibrations lived. With her inner ear she listened intently, the cave around them made no unusual vibrations, she supposed because Xavier hadn't really expected anyone to breach the first line of defense and get this far. Turning away from her surroundings she focused her energy on what lay ahead. She could hear vibrations of multiple traps placed before them, and then she heard it. Ellen's own unique vibration, the song that she unknowingly emitted as everything did. Making sure that she would be able to retrace her steps, Ro reentered herself.

"I know where she is, there are at least 5 different traps up ahead but now that I know where they are we should be able to dismantle them." Ro reported her findings to Zac, who was now completely in his "hunter mode" as she was beginning to think of it.

"Tell me where the traps are laid, then you will stay here and I will go and retrieve Ellen. I have already called my brothers. They will be here soon to see to your protection."

Ro couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did he honestly think that she was just going to sit around and wait for the big, strong, man to come and do her work for her? Ellen was her friend, her responsibility, and if anyone was going to go save Ellen it was going to be her!

"Oh I know you didn't just say what I think you did!" Anger rolled off of her in waves, her face scrunched up into a deep scowl, or what Sam had dubbed her "rampaging bull" face.

Zacarias looked down on the small women before him, how could she not see the risk? The danger? As his lifemate he was sworn to protect her first and foremost.

"Zac, I do see the risk and the danger. I realize that you have the superior skills in this area but you have to understand, I can't just let you go charging in there alone. Just like I can't just let someone else do my job for me. So listen, why do we try a compromise. You ever heard of it?" She asked a little sarcastically before continuing.

"I will stay safely behind you the whole way there, help you dismantle the traps and track down where Xavier and Ellen are, and then I will patiently wait outside for you to take care of Xavier. Then, when it's "safe" I will come in and help get Ellen out. Who knows what she'd being put through? She's gonna need me, someone she is comfortable with and knows she can trust. Does that sound okay to you?" Ro finished, her gaze steady and calm as she met his.

Zacarias knew he should just tie her to a stalagmite, but she was so determined, and he did need her to tell him where the traps were...

"Fine. But you are to do everything that I say, exactly when I say it."

"Ey, Ey captain." Ro responded with a grin and a smart salute.

Placing himself firmly in front of her Zac started off down the tunnel. They'd only gone about 20ft before the tunnel branched off. Unerringly Ro pointed to which one they should go through. She could feel the growing malevolence in the atmosphere as the got closer and closer to the main chamber. But thanks to her built in bad-vibes detector they were able to avoid the traps. Through twists and turns the went, the dripping of the water from the cave roof a constant background noise, one that she was finding to be unreasonably sinister. After what felt like hours, Ro could feel them drawing closer to the source of it all. The feeling of evil was overwhelming, and it was one that was clearly being emitted from the cavern dead ahead of her.

She dared not even breath too loudly for fear that they would be discovered. Despite all of her bravado about coming, fear was lacing through her system. Unconsciously she reached out her hand and linked it with Zacarias's. Without hesitation he squeezed it in reassurance before he reluctantly dropped it.

_Cara you are to stay out here until I say it is safe or my brothers arrive, that was part of our deal remember?_

Ro slowly nodded, ashamed at how relieved she was at the fact that she didn't have to go inside that chamber.

_Be careful, get my friend out safe. And don't you dare get injured or so help me I'll... I'll...I don't know what yet but it'll be bad!_

She responded, her hands on her hips. Zacarias didn't even try to stop the smile from spreading over his face before he quickly stole a kiss from Ro's frowning face, and turned into mist.

This was what he had been born to do, bred to do. He was a hunter, a killer, only Ro was able to see the other side to him. In the form of the mist he made his way through the chamber door, weaving countless safeguards around his lifemate as he parted from her. Zooming down the small entrance corridor he pondered what he had observed so far. He had hid it from Ro, but he was very concerned by the lack of safeguards and traps in place. All of Xavier's last hide-outs had had numerous traps. So much so that the Carpathians who had gone in had barely gotten out. But these, these spells hadn't even been time-consuming to dismantle. Could their old enemy be losing power? Or was there something more sinister a foot?

He didn't get anymore time to wonder about this as the soft flow of a candle became visible up ahead. Or at least what he had thought had been a candle, until he rounded the last corner and entered the huge cavern where Xavier had made his most recent lair.

Across the chamber from him Ellen stood. Her body was bond to the wall by some form of magical binding. The unbelievable heat of the chamber hit him as he made his way towards Ellen, his eyes unable to look away from the flame-clad women.

Her hair was as it had been during the battle, only the tips were now the brightest of blues instead of orange. Her eyes glowed eerily, so blue they were almost white. Flames blasted from her body, engulfing her, her mouth set in a dark line as she faced the twisted old man in front of her. Xavier was sweating profusely, dagger in hand, as he tried to get close enough to cut her without dying from the heat. Zacarias watched as the metal dagger in the mage's hand started to melt. Xavier cursed as the liquid metal burned him, throwing the knife away from himself quickly.

"You stupid whore! You will submit to me, or maybe I should call one of my many servants to come and do the job for me. It really takes most of the pleasure out of it though, having to watch as others do your work." The old man leered at Ellen, his gaze raking her naked body, her clothes having long since disintegrated. In response the heat seemed to ratchet up, the flames whipping around her body, covering her.

"You can't keep this up forever, sooner or later you will run out of energy, and then I will be waiting." The perverted figure cackled, shuffling slowly to a stool to sit, as if watching a movie.

Slowly Zacarias rebuilt himself within the shadows cast by Ellen's blaze. He would not let Ro down, he would battle Xavier once and for all. Stepping out of the shadows he watched as Ellen's gaze turned towards him, something like relief and hope in her eyes.

"Just as I have been waiting for you Xavier. You have haunted this earth for too long, and it is time you died." His voice was cool and steady as he spoke his piece, before launching himself at mage before him.

* * *

_I'll seek you out, _

_**Flay** you alive _

_One more word and you won't **survive **_

_And I'm not scared of your **stolen power **_

_I see right through you any hour _


	17. Chapter 17

Wow sorry to be posting so late, the website wouldn't let me log in!! ARGH!! but do not despair here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Also a big thank you to cantpresme for her lovely and inspiring words. They really made my day and are what drive me to tell this or any story. So hope I don't disappoint! Once again thank you to everyone who has been to kind as to review/keep me in line, please continue!

* * *

Outta My Head

"_I just can't get you out of **my head**, _

_boy, your lovin is all I think about,  _

_I just can't get you out of my head, _

_boy, it's more than I dare to think about.   There's a **dark secret** in me, _

_don't leave me locked in your heart.  _

_Set me free, feel the need in me, set me free,  _

_Stay forever and ever and ever and ever."_

_-Kylie Minogue: Outta my Head_

_

* * *

_

Ellen was furious. Her anger burned through her, feeding the flames that consumed her body. She focused on it, ignoring the other emotion that threatened to take her over. It was always better to be angry then to be afraid, fear did nothing for you. Anger on the other hand, anger could be channeled into all sorts of things, such as feeding the flames.

Yet despite this reasoning, fear had slowly been making a comeback,

""You can't keep this up forever, sooner or later you will run out of energy, and then I will be waiting." The old-man's voice grated on her nerves, she could feel him steadily applying pressure on her mind, looking for anyway to enter the hallowed domain of her thoughts. Yet she knew he was right, she would run out of energy soon, he was using it all, using everything he had to in order to feed whatever beast he had created in deep below her. She could feel it's anger, it's blind hatred radiating up from somewhere below her, deep in the system of caves.

She kept her face calm, betraying no fear in her eyes as she faced the old man in front of her. His greedy eyes making sick with the need to scrub herself all over. A movement from behind the mage caught her attention. Her eyes flickered up, seeing the last thing she'd expected.

Zacarias. She'd felt relief pour through her body, she wasn't alone, forgotten. She'd been his biggest adversary in his campaign to win Ro's heart, yet here he was. Granted he was probably forced into it by Ro but just the fact that he'd risk his life to please Ro gave him a ton of points in Ellen's book.

Plus he might just get her out of this alive so double points...

She could feel her outward calm starting to dissolve, help was here, she wasn't alone.

"Just as I have been waiting for you Xavier. You have haunted this earth for too long, and it is time you died." Zacarias's voice was as clear and melodious as Xavier's was cruel and nauseating.

In a movement so fast Ellen's eyes couldn't trace it Zacarias was in front of the old man, his hand burrowing into the old man's sunken chest. She felt the explosion building a split second before it detonated, the flash of the blast momentarily blinding her. When she finally got her vision back it was to an empty room. Zacarias and Xavier were gone.

* * *

Ro shivered outside of the cave entrance. The slow dripping of water from ceiling to the floor was seriously creeping her out. She wanted to see Ellen, to make sure she was okay, she wanted to be back at the inn celebrating Christmas like normal people were doing right now, or at least in two days.

But mostly, although she was embarrassed and a little ashamed to admit while her friend was in danger, she wanted to be back in Zacarias's arms. Safe and sound under the covers of a huge bed. Hell, while she was making wishes she might as well throw in a puppy as well.

She hummed quietly to herself in an effort to dispel the overpowering feeling of doom and gloom that the cave was emitting. What was taking so long? What was going on in there? Did they need her help? She should have gone in with Zacarias, it was just, she'd already exploded one vampire and really didn't want to ever have to see that kind of carnage again. Just the thought of all of his blood and guts and bones flying everywhere made her want to hurl right now. She hadn't had time then to think about it. Actually she really hadn't had any type of down time in which to simply think about all that had happened so far. Her mind was almost always consumed with thoughts of Zacarias. Oh god, she was turning into one of those clinging stalker girls she'd always pitied so much in school.

Ro glanced again at her watch before remembering, again, that she hadn't check the time when Zacarias had entered the cave. Thus she had no way of knowing how long he'd been in there. She'd give him 3 more minutes and then she was going in. No one was going to take Ellen and Zacarias away from her.

Even the thought of such a thing happening took her breath away. Unbidden images filled her head. Zacarias's beautiful face torn. His head ripped from his body as Xavier laughed, turning to do the same to Ellen.

Ro couldn't seem to make them stop, the images infiltrated her very soul with their sickening details.

_No. That is not going to happen. Zacarias is an experienced fighter. _She reassured herself, forcing the images from her head. Slowly they started to fade, only to be replaced by another set. Ellen and Zacarias touching each other. Kissing each other, while she stood here in a drippy cave.

Jealousy and anger ripped through her, instantly she was sure that the scenes playing out in her head were true. Her heart and soul broke at the thought. Tears started to well up at the betrayal. She was sure they'd be very happy together. Dejectedly she turned away from the rooms entrance, she might as well turn around and go back now, she couldn't even imagine facing them. Yet the idea of never seeing Zacarias again was heart wrenching. She couldn't even begin to imagine life without him. After only 4 or so days it was shocking how much apart of him he'd become. She might as well just sit here and wait for Xavier to come and kill her.

Somewhere deep in the recesses of her mind a small voice rebelled against the idea, but she was too consumed with her own dark thoughts, the steady insidious dripping of the cave continuing on in the background.

The blast shook the very ground beneath her, it's wave of energy shaking her from her revery for just the slightest of seconds. But it was enough. Ro immediately became aware of the dark being's hold upon her thoughts. Of it feeding and reflecting her own negativity back upon herself. She grappled with it mentally, sweat pouring out at the effort she was making. The parasites feelers were in deep, feeding off of her despair and fearful thoughts, reluctant to let go after expending so much energy luring her into it's trap. Ro called up her power, focusing a strong blast at the mental parasite and finally wrenching it from her brain. She collapsed to the floor, screaming in pain at the tears the thing had left in her mind.

That had been like nothing she'd ever heard or seen before. A creature that fed off of negative energy, feeding on a person's mind. She'd been extremely lucky that whatever that blast had been had woken her up, a few more minutes and she would have been securely under it's thrall. Ro wanted to go on laying there, her energy was gone, but she couldn't afford to. She had to build up her mental guards against further nightmare creatures, she needed to find Ellen and Zacarias.

Steading herself against a wall, Ro slowly pushed herself up. She was dizzy and tired, but determined. She was a siren, a caller of songs, a singer of the universe, and she was not to be trifled with. Anger exploded in her chest, she was tired, her mind wasn't working so well right now, her best friend and lover (maybe husband if the whole Carpathian ritual thing was really what Zac said it was) were missing, and it was fucking Christmas! Ro slowly dragged herself towards the entrance. She could feel her blood surging hotly through her veins, calling up her more animalistic side, her siren side. Hers had been a race feared by men. Ellen hadn't been the only one doing research that summer and Ro had come up with a few interesting facts as well, like the idea of sirens as man-eaters, as blood suckers. An idea chalk full of humor considering the past week, but nevertheless she felt the pull of her ancient bloodline calling to her, mixing with the Carpathian blood that now also ran through her veins.

Fangs slide out over her canines from the roof of her mouth, her eyes turning to the swirling white of her predecessors. She entered the cave confidently, wearing her anger like a cloak around her, her eery eyes missing nothing.

The hole in the ground was enormous, it's mouth yawning open like an extremely hungry monster.

"Ro!" Ellen's voice broke through Ro's angry haze, though her fangs stayed out, and her eyes continued to swirl.

She was a bright spot in Ro's gaze, still bound to the wall above the pit, the tiniest of ledges running against the wall beneath her feet. Ro felt her eyes start to tear up at the sight of her friend alive. From the poorly suppressed sobs coming from Ellen, she was pretty sure her friend was getting choked up as well.

Ro swiftly made her way over to where Ellen stood, the ground having remained intact near the entrance.

"We have to get you down girl."

Ellen nodded, sobs of relief shaking her body, leaving her unable to speak for a few minutes while Ro pondered over how to get her friend out of the magical bonds and onto solid ground.

"Zacarias is gone." Ellen's voice broke Ro out of her thoughts. She had been so focused on Ellen she hadn't even thought about where Zacarias might be, she'd assumed that he was off destroying Xavier's body. But no, that wasn't right. He would have come get her. Ro felt herself begin to panic, her mind instantly seeking out his. It was still there, but far off. Something was not right.

"Okay. Well first let's get you down and then we'll go save his lazy ass, kay?" Ro smiled at her friend as Ellen haltingly started to laugh a little.

* * *

Zacarias was deep within the earth. He could sense the weight of the ground above him pressing down, darkness surrounded him, engulfed him, yet he remained calm and unruffled. He was sure the mage would explain to him what he was doing here, Xavier never was able to refrain from bragging.

"Silly hunter. Did you honestly think that invading my caves would be that easy? That I'd simply let you walk in and steal the most valuable supply of blood I may ever find?" Right on cue the old man's voice echoed around what Zacarias was assuming to be a chamber. Zacarias merely waited, the old man would explain it all himself, the mage loved the sound of his own voice.

"But don't worry, I will be taking good care of you mate and her little friend. Even now she should be slowly going insane, the newest batch of creatures was my best yet. I must say I was surprised you even bothered to bring her. Women are weak as you well should know, even Rhianna one of the strongest of the Dragonseeker clan fell to me. I am certain that these two should be a piece of cake after her."

Zacarias felt the beast roar at the insults against his mate. But he restrain it, tearing apart this place would get him nowhere, and Ro, though he would never admit this to her, was pretty capable of taking care of herself.

"Oh and Zacarias. I thought you might be lonely down here, so I've left you some company." The mage's cackle echoed on for awhile after he left, no doubt due to some spell he'd devised. He really was one of the most vain creatures Zacarias had ever known.

Zacarias quickly began to explore his surroundings, there would most likely be no manuel way out, most likely magic was the only way to leave. Clearing his thoughts, Zacarias felt around for a chinked in the magic that was built into the very walls of the cavern. No wonder Xavier had little energy left for simple defenses, he'd probably spent all of it on this cavern, and that little disappearing act he'd pulled. At least he'd been able to injure the mage, something Zacarias was sure off due to the blood still on his hand.

But he was getting off track. Once again Zacarias sought out with his mind, and then he found it. The doorway was as small as a mouse, and one that would require some sort of remnant of Xavier's to open, which was why it was good Zacarias had plenty of that in the form of the blood staining his hand.

He strode over to the doorway, dropping down onto his heels to get a closer look. It was very complex magic, but not impossible, not since he had Xavier's blood. He would get out of here and find Ro and Ellen and get them to safety. Then he would come back and rid the earth of this vermin. Or at least that was the plan, until the silence was broken but a deep, low, gutteral growl.

* * *

_Every night, every day, just to be there in your arms..._


	18. Chapter 18

Whew! While I completely failed at posting sooner, I have managed to produce my longest chapter yet!! WHOO HOO!! Thank you once again for the lovely reviews, unfortunately now I have high expectations for this chapters reviews, especially as it's my longest... did I already mention that? haha I will be posting on this Sunday as usual (hopefully, I have 2 papers I have to write this weekend) also don't let the title miss lead you this IS NOT THE END!! I still have a good two or three chapters left. Okay that's all from me, enjoy and REVIEW!! oh one more thing, check out this song, I just discovered it and really like it.

* * *

**How it Ends **(this is not the last chapter, this is just the title of the song)

"_Gonna put it to the test_

_You wanted it to be blessed_

_And in your heart _

_You know it to be true_

_You know what you **gotta do**_

_They all **depend** on you"_

Devotchka- How it Ends

* * *

The beast that stood before Zacarias was one he'd only heard of in myth and legends. The size of a large car, its body was covered in sickly green scales, it's four legs were squat coming to an abrupt end. But it was its head that drew his attention, or rather its heads. Twenty or so heads, each supported by one massively long neck, grew from its body. Twenty pairs of red eyes glared down at him, 20 fork tongues slithered in and out, testing the air.

Hydra. It was the only name that Zacarias could assign to it. He watched as in unison each of the heads sucked in a mighty breath and exhaled a cloud of noxious gas. It was lucky for him that he had no reason to breath.

The poisonous fumes engulfed the whole chamber, causing Zacarias's eyes to tear up and start to weep. This left him momentarily blinded, which was all the creature was waiting for. It struck like a snake, each of it's heads attacking in turn, teeth surrounding him, cutting off all possible escape. Zacarias cried out in anger and pain as one after another each head found skin to bite into. He needed a plan, and he needed it now.

With his mind Zacarias forged a sword. His hand gripping its hilt almost the second he imagined it. Despite his still streaming eyes he moved with a cat-like grace, slashing and striking at each head in turn. His ease with the sword was one gained only after centuries of practice, something that only one such as he, could gain. With one final cut, Zacarias beheaded the last of the hydra's heads.

A satisfied smirk firmly in place, Zacarias once again turned his attention towards escaping, he had to get to Ro. He kneeled back down to his work, instantly focusing all of his attention toward exploiting the tiny magical chink in the cage that surrounded him.

So enrapt was he in unweaving the spells encasing him, he almost missed the slight stirring from the carcass behind him. A slight disturbance in the air swiftly brought his attention back to the creature he'd slain. Zacarias watched in wonder as the scene before him unfolded. The body slithered and writhed all across the chamber floor. From the stump remaining of it's head liquid gushed out, what drops splattered on his clothes burning right down to the skin. He watched as from the stump sacks of a placenta like covering grew, one after another, until finally, bursting from the sacks, Zacarias found himself facing not 20 but what must have been 40 heads.

It had regenerated. What was this? How had Xavier found it? Was it another of his sick and twisted creations? Zacarias had little time to wonder, his attention once again on the creature as it's head commenced to attack him. Sword in hand her cut off head after head, but all in vain. No matter how many heads he cut off two more replaced it. He was becoming weak from the vast amount of blood he was even now losing. How did one beat a monster that could regenerate with such speed? In the back of his consciousness Zacarias could feel his brothers approach.

_At least Ro will be safe, even after I die they will care for her. _Zacarias felt only the tiniest of relief at this thought.

_Oh, hell no are you getting out of this that easily! You can't just barge into my life, take it over, and then die! _

Muscles straining with each of his powerful strokes, Zacarias still found himself smiling at his lifemate's angry tone. There was something oddly appealing about his Rose when her ire was raised. He made a mental note to do so more often.

_I heard that you dolt. Now listen, you can't defeat a hydra by simply cutting off it's heads. You have to cauterize each wound so that the head cannot grow back, then burn the body! God, doesn't anyone read classical myths anymore? I thought you lived back then or something...._

With a nimble duck, Zacarias avoided another head racing towards his throat. With a thought Zacarias took the form of mist, streaking over to the far side of the cave. He reassembled himself quickly, his sword easily changing from one of steal to one of fire. It was almost upon him, he was thankful that the chamber was so big, giving him lots of maneuvering room, an oversight on Xavier's part.

The beast lumbered over to him with a speed surprising for an animal so huge. It's snake-like heads hissing and shrieking at each other, writhing and twisting around one another. Zacarias merely waited. The calm center of a raging storm.

His face was deceptively calm, his limbs coiled, his mind sharp and ready. Then, when it had gotten close enough, he leaped forward. Sword raised overhead, it's flame illuminated the chamber, wrenching a shriek from the cave-blind creature. Heads surged forward as he fell down towards them. With a blaze of light, and another horrible cry from the creature, the two of them met in the middle.

* * *

Ro wrapped Ellen in her huge coat, thankful that it was long enough to cover her friends naked body. Just as Ellen had stopped emitting flames, Ro's eyes had returned to their natural color and her fangs had receded back up into her gums. They embraced, it had taken what seemed to be an eternity to get Ellen free of the magic bonds and then to the safety of what little floor of the chamber remained. Ellen's body was still shaking with little sobs as all of the fear she'd been hiding inside was finally released.

"We just had to go the Carpathian Mountains didn't we?" Ellen joked, pulling back from Ro's arms to wipe at her teary eyes.

"Yah, next time you guys can pick where we go. Preferably someplace tropical so that if one of us does happen to end up naked we won't have to factor in the risk of getting hypothermia in our escape plans." Ellen laughed at this, the sound lifting Ro's heart a little. They would recover from this, even if they had to see multiple shrinks and a psychiatrist.

"I'm sure Sam and I will take that into consideration." Ellen joked.

"Okay first things first, we need to..." Ro felt the sharp rips as teeth bit into her, she felt the resolve to fight to the death but the relief at knowing her brothers would be there soon, that they would see to her lifemate...

She snapped back to her body, Ellen giving her a look of concern.

"What happened? Are you alright?" She asked Ro worriedly.

"I think I've found Zacarias. He's in trouble, just hold on." Ro easily traced the mental link back to Zacarias's mind and, not wanting to distract him from whatever he was facing, silently slipped into his memories. One word grabbed her attention immediately, Hydra.

Finally an applicable reason for her insane interest in all things mythological. He was thinking about how his brothers would take care of her, he was resigning himself to the fact that he may not escape alive.

_Oh, hell no are you getting out of this that easily! You can't just barge into my life, take it over, and then die! _

Ro could feel his enjoyment of her anger, her concern, his joking resolve to incite her rage more often.

_I heard that you dolt. Now listen, you can't defeat a hydra by simply cutting off it's heads. You have to cauterize each wound so that the head cannot grow back, then burn the body! God, doesn't anyone read classical myths anymore? I thought you lived back then or something...._

His laughter rang out into her mind, along with the promise of retribution for the slight on his age. Ro felt her body shiver in anticipation of the fulfillment of that particular threat.

The loud crash of what sounded like thunder, jolted Ro back into her body. On instinct she grabbed Ellen's hand. They were stronger together.

Smoke billowed throughout the chamber, obscuring the floor. In warning Ro felt Ellen squeeze her hand, proving them to once again be on the same page. They were both thinking the same thing, no moving. With no way of knowing where the floor gave out, now that the thick smoke blanketed everything, they were stuck in one spot until it cleared. It took but a few seconds for Ro to realize the second purpose of the smog. Not only was it obscuring their vision, but it cloaking the movements and vibrations of those surrounding them. Ro felt bereft as all vibrations around her ceased to be. She could no more track Xavier's movements with her gift then she could pinpoint the location of the gaping hole she knew to take up more then half the floor space.

"Well isn't this just my lucky day. Two for the price of one." The man's voice sent a chill down Ro's spine.

"I wouldn't look so hopeful my dears, the hunter is already dead." The voice seemed to be floating around the chamber, she couldn't pinpoint it's location. She knew it to be some sort of magic trick. She'd read from Zac's mind that Xavier was getting weak from his elaborate displays, if she could keep him talking they just might weaken him enough so that she and Ellen could take him down. Ro let her face fall, signaling Ellen with a slight nod to do the same. Their best bet was to lure Xavier into false sense of security, he would think them defeated without Zacarias. He seemed the kind of man who didn't think much of women, to him they were just objects to be used, a means to an end.

"Don't look so crest fallen my dears, his death was quick I'm sure...." Grotesque images filled Ro's head, Zacarias's body reduced to shreds, pieces of flesh hanging off of stalactites and walls. Maybe Zacarias was dead, maybe she and Ellen were doomed.

_Come on girl snap out of it!_ Ro snapped herself back to attention, immediately slamming up her mental blocks against what she now recognized as a mental parasite. She could feel Ellen's hand start to slack in her own, could almost feel all the hope draining out of her friend.

"Ellen! Snap out of it. It's a parasite, it's feeding off your negativity." Ro's voice was sharp, successfully shaking Ellen out of her trance-like state. "Keep mental guards up." Ro continued, receiving a stiff nod from Ellen. The mage's laughter reverberated through the cave at this exchange.

"So you've met my little pets have you?" Xavier's voice seemed to be right behind her now, she could almost feel his putrid breath on the back of her neck. The urge to run away screaming was so intense her legs started to take a step forward, only Ellen's jerk on her hand kept her in place.

"Well I assure you I've got plenty more, just waiting to come out and play." She felt one taloned finger caress the back of her neck, felt Ellen shudder beside her, probably feeling the same caress on her own neck. He was toying with them, feeding off their fear... and that made her angry.

"You're not very original, you know that?" Ro asked, forcing herself to assume a relaxed pose, it would only piss him off more, and angry people were seldom rational.

She felt his ire start to rise at the little taunt, the crystal lighting darkened, the mist moved restlessly. Ro delighted at the reaction before continuing on,

"I mean can't we get something besides the deep dark cave setting? Honestly, total cliché. Although I am impressed with the lack of tradition in appearance, usually evil likes to take the guise of super hot guy or girl I suppose no reason to be sexist. I mean women should have just as much opportunity to be evil as men.... but I'm getting sidetracked. Seriously I love the icky old geezer look, it really works on you."

Ro was very much aware that she was babbling nonsense, but it was working nonetheless. The lighting was becoming a dark red, the mist now swirling uncontrollably, she could feel his anger.

" You will be pleading on your knees for death before I am done with you." His voice was becoming more and more animalistic, more scratchy, his words ending on higher pitches then they had begun.

"Hah, I guess we'll just see about that one won't we?" Ellen chimed in, her voice the picture of serenity despite the shake in her hands and knees, a shake that Ro could no longer decipher from her own quaking body.

Like a wave of heat his anger exploded outward, blowing all cloaking spells he had been using, finally allowing Ro to pinpoint his location.

She wasted no time, squeezing Ro's hand she locked eyes with her friend and nodded once. That was all it took. Once again called upon the great power that had held her earlier, letting her heritage take over.

* * *

Ellen through off Ro's coat and let the flames consume her, burning away the dampening fog that enshrouded the cavern, even as Ro whirled toward where Xavier stood. Fire licked and played on her skin, like the caress of a lover. She could feel her body pulling in the oxygen it so desperately needed through her pores, feeding her fire.

Beside her Ro's eyes turned that weird opaque that Ellen was getting so used to today. She watched as Ro strode forward, gulped in air and then released straight at the mage. The sound was like fingers on a chalkboard, only about a thousand times worse. Ellen felt her flames falter as she fell to her knees, her hands desperately trying to protect her ears from the noise. But it was no use, the sound surrounded her, vibrating within her very bones. As soon as the noise had started it stopped. Risking a peek at Ro, Ellen could still see her friend still releasing her call, only now it seemed to be directed solely at the mage before them, Ro had somehow been able to channel her song at the mage, sparing Ellen.

Xavier chanted, his hands weaving spells in order to protect himself from the magic bombarding him. He stood firmly before the only exit to the cave. She and Ro would have to defeat him to have any hope of escaping.

_So what are you waiting for? Burn him....burn it all...._

For once Ellen agreed with the voice inside of her, gathering her flames, she released them in an inferno at the mage.

* * *

Step by step Ro closed the distance between her and Xavier. Her teeth were extending, she could feel that her fingernails growing into claws. All were side effects of delving so deeply into the power that before this she'd only called upon for small things such as charming an audience. Her senses were working on overdrive, yet she'd blocked everything out but him. The sound of his putrid heart beating, of his rotten magic working desperately to counteract her song. Her song was constant, something in her taking over, allowing her to both breath in at the same time she as wailed out her song.

Ellen's heat bathed her, it's path going around her and forcing the old man to sweat, to burn. She was so close now she could see the fear in his eyes, a look she was sure he would relish had their positions been reversed. One by one she destroyed the spells around him as though they were tissue paper. He'd overdone himself earlier with all of his displays, and now he would pay the price. Each spell was torn down until finally only he remained.

She didn't stop to give a grand speech. Didn't even give him a time to breath, in that instant she released everything she had into destroying this creature, the one who had destroyed so many. Her song, raw and uncontrollable blasted his heart to shreds, releasing his last spell.

The blast was bigger then the one that had destroyed the floor of the cave earlier that day. His magic enveloped her, seeking to destroy her. But cushioned as she was by the backlash of her song, it merely blasted her to the other end of the cave. In the background she thought she heard Ellen scream in fear, thought she heard a roar of anger. A crack echoed through her consciousness as she flew like a rag doll into the opposite wall. Sensation seemed to disappear from her legs, a thought she didn't have time to panic about before the dark engulfed her.

* * *

In the form of mist Zacarias navigated the narrow tunnels and holes that led back up to the chamber he had entered, the chamber where even now Ro did battle. He was weak from blood loss and the poison injected from the hydra's bite. But he was determined. Following Ro's advice he'd managed to destroy the creature, but even before he'd finished dispensing it he'd felt the vibrations of a great battle being waged overhead. Fear coursed through his body at what his Rose might even now be facing. With one final push he was free of the ground. He turned, triumphant in his escape, just in time to see his lifemate's body blown backwards and into the unforgiving wall of the chamber. The vicious crack of bone against rock echoed through the cavern, only drowned out by the vicious roar pulled from his own throat.

* * *

"_And you already know_

_Yet you already know_

_How this will end"_


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone! Well this is the second to last chapter so enjoy. I really enjoyed your reviews! They made my week! So remember REVIEW!! and have a great week!

* * *

**  
'Till Kingdom Come**

"_For you I'd wait 'til kingdom come_

_Until my day, my day is done_

_And say you'll come and set me free_

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me_

_In your tears and in your blood_

_In your fire and in your flood_

_I hear you laugh, I heard you sing_

_I wouldn't change a single thing_

_And the wheels just keep on turning_

_The drummers begin to drum_

_I don't know which way I'm going_

_I don't know what I've become"_

_Coldplay- Til Kingdom Come_

_

* * *

_

Zacarias cradled the broken body of Ro in his arms. He was inside of her, having separated himself from his body to assess the damage that Xavier's final spell had done. Behind him, in her rage, Ellen set about burning all evidence of the evil mage's existence. But he blocked that out, he needed all of his attention on Ro now.

He worked quickly, trying his best to seal off broken arteries and veins. But he was tired, and the damage was immense. He couldn't do this alone.

_We may have been too late to prevent this from occurring, but we are here now brother. _Nicolas spoke inside of his brother's mind so as not to startle him from his work. Zacarias sent him his thanks before projecting what he needed done to his brothers minds. Zacarias himself pulled back as his brothers started to work on his lifemate. He was well aware that he had reached his limits, something he'd never thought would happen. But the poison of the hydra was still in his body and he had lost a lot of blood.

"Brother you must drink." Manolito offered his elder brother his wrist which Zacarias gratefully accepted, only taking enough to take some of the edge off of his thirst before once again turning towards his lifemate. His brothers were working tirelessly on her body but instinctively he knew it was too late. Her spinal cord had been broken upon impact, her mind had deep scars, as if attacked by some creature, her body had lost too much blood. There was simply no way that she was going to survive this. Already he could feel her spirit slipping away from him.

_Mia cara, you must stay with me. I can't bear to let you go. Please just stay with me cara, I cannot survive without you._

_**Zac? **_Her voice was slurred and sounded a long way off inside of his mind

_Rose. Stay, your family needs you, your friends need you, I need you. _

_**I'm just so tired Zac, I feel like I could sleep for an eternity...**_

"Brother you must change her. There is no other way." Nicolas had never seen his brother like this, so desperate, it scared him.

Zacarias looked up at his brother, his dark eyes filled with sorrow, "I know this. I only thought to try everything else first before she must become something she does not wish to be."

"Do it. You have to change her." Ellen's voice came from the other end of the cavern, though tears streaked down her face her voice was steady and strong. It was the only encouragement that he needed.

_Cara, you may hate me for what I do now, and though it is selfish I'd rather have you hate me __and be alive then live with your loss._

Zacarias's fangs exploded in his mouth as he pulled her limp body to him and settled her on his lap. He didn't give himself time to think, but simply bit deep into her neck. He only took enough for an exchange, licking the bite closed before thinking his shirt off and slicing a cut across his chest. He cradled the back of her head in one large hand, forcing her mouth to the cut. She drank reluctantly at first, picking up speed as she went. Despite the circumstances, Zacarias could feel his body stir to life as her lips caressed his skin. It took all of his self-control to keep himself from moaning in pleasure at the feeling.

Once she had taken enough Zacarias gently separated her mouth from his chest and, cradling her fragile body in his arms, made his way to the exit of the cave. He had little time in which to get Ro to a safe place in which to change. Without a break in his stride he addressed his brothers, "You will get Ellen and leave here immediately. There is evil in this cave, I do not trust it. I must tend to my lifemate, but I expect you to seal the entrance up so that no one may stumble upon this place by accident." His voice, though the same imperious tone that they were used to, was hurried. He left no time for a response, instead he picked up his pace, moving with the speed of his kind back through the tunnels and towards the entrance of the cave.

Already he could feel Ro's body starting to burn, beneath his hand her stomach was churning as the change started. They didn't have much time. Zacarias burst out through the the tunnel that they had fallen through, flying up into the night and towards their house. In his arms Ro started to thrash and buck, Zacarias could barely keep his hold on her, and he knew that it was only going to get worse.

* * *

Ellen had burned and burned the mage's body until nothing but the finest of ash remained. Now she stood watching as they floated and drifted in the air all around her. She couldn't believe that it was over, that they had defeated him, the man who had tormented so many, who had been her own tormentor. She was afraid for her friend, for what she would become. Would she still be the same Ro as before? Still be goofy and sarcastic? Ellen just didn't know, but whatever happened she knew that she'd be there to see Ro through it.

"My older brother, as usual, is correct. We must leave this place, already I feel it's evil nature pressing down on us, reaching for our minds." The dark accented voice of one of Zacarias's brothers startled Ellen out of her revery. She nodded her ascent and, turning away from what had once been the hated mage, she made her way with the rest of the brothers out of the door.

* * *

Ro was dying. She could no longer fool herself. Her body felt as if she had been thrown into a bonfire. She writhed as wave after wave of pain overtook her. Deep in the recesses of her mind she was aware of a presence taking some of her pain, of cool hands tending to her, pulling back her hair as she retched again and again. She was losing it, her screams piercing the minds of everything for miles around. She could hear it as glass and all manner of objects shattered under her song. All around her objects were being vibrated apart at a molecular level. She didn't know how long she screamed, how long her body spent being torn apart and systematically put back together, but finally, blessedly, she felt herself pushed into darkness. Into the soothing nothingness of sleep.

* * *

For two days she had slept, only awaking to feed from him, and only then when he had forced her. Zacarias didn't know what to do anymore. Today was Christmas Eve, Ellen and Sam were frantic to see their friend, yet he couldn't bare to let them see Ro in this state. Couldn't bare to see the accusation in their eyes as they took in her pale lifeless skin tone. He had never heard of this type of reaction to the change, none of the brothers had. He shivered at the thought of what she had been forced to go through because of him. He could still hear her unearthly screams of pain as her body had rid itself of it's mortality. What had he done? He should have never brought her into that cave, should have never allowed her out of the house. But he had. He'd allowed himself to become completely wrapped around her little finger, just as his brothers had their own lifemates, and now he sat here in their room, Ro laying peacefully on the bed in front of him. He ran his fingers through his hair, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees as he pulled at his hair. He was at a loss of what to do. The healer Gregori had told him not to worry, that the injuries, both mental and physical, were ones that would take longer then normal to heal, but two days!? What if she never woke up?

"Then you would have no one to keep you in line." Her voice, though raspy was music to his ears. In a flash he was up from the chair in which he sat and on the bed holding her in his arms.

Ro laughed as she was assailed with kisses. She was more sore then she'd ever been in her life, but she really didn't care at this point. She was alive, and with the man she loved. She felt Zacarias's arms tighten around her as he read her mind.

"Cara, don't you ever, **ever**, scare me like that again." Zacarias reprimanded, shifting her so that she sat across his lap, his arms still wrapped around her, as if he was afraid to let her go.

"Well if this is the reception I get every time I might just have to disobey that order." Ro teased, Zacarias's arms merely tightened more.

"Don't you even think about it Rose. You have disobeyed me for the last time." Ro let out a choked laugh at this.

"I disobeyed you! I'm not the one who feel down a hole with an evil mage! God I can't believe I just said that..." Ro turned in his lap so that she was facing him.

"No, but I distinctly remember telling you to stay outside until I told you it was safe. It is now obvious to me that I will have to keep you in my sight from now on to ensure your obedience." Though his tone was teasing Ro could see the truth of his words, of his fears in his eyes. Turning completely towards him, Ro straddled his waist and leaned forward to kiss him. It was he who broke the kiss first, pulling away from her his dark eyes locked with hers. His hands settled on her waist as he spoke, "Rose. You must know that you are no longer human. I'm afraid I was forced to change you, you are like me now." His voice was gentle, his eyes betraying his nervousness at her reaction.

Ro sighed.

"I figured as much." Her eyes shone with tears, her voice choked a bit as she continued, "but you know that's okay. Together we'll figure it out, you and me. Zacarias when I realized you had been taken by the mage I thought my heart would stop if anything happened to you." Her eyes were looking anywhere but his as she spoke her next part, "Zac, I love you."

Zacarias thought his heart would burst at those four little words.

"And I love you Rose." Zacarias crushed her to him, his lips seeking hers. It was quite some time before he next spoke.

"I'm afraid that as much as I wish to keep you in my bed the rest of the night there are some very anxious people to see you. I foolishly promised Ellen and Sam to let them know the moment you awoke, and after all it is Christmas Eve."

"CHRISTMAS EVE!" Ro shrieked, jumping out of bed she hobbled as fast as she could to get dressed, Zacarias's laughter trailing behind.

* * *

"_Hold my head inside your hands_

I need someone who understands

I need someone, someone who hears

For you I've waited all these years"


	20. Chapter 20

Finally we've come to the end of this story. I've had a great time writing it and I hope you've had a wonderful time reading it! I already have an idea for my next story, not sure whether or not it will be about Ellen though, we'll see! Thank you so much for all of your encouraging and constructive comments you guys have been truly great! Best wishes to all, and now on to the final chapter.

* * *

**Stuttering**

"_It's been, It's been, It's been, It's been,_

_Su-su-such a long time, **long time**, long time_

_since anybody touch me, touch me, touch me_

_The way that you **touch me**..._

_So kiss me **again**,_

_'cause only you can stop this_

_st-st-st-st-stuttering, kiss me again_

_and ease my su-su-su-su-su-**suffering**"_

-Ben's Brother: Stuttering

* * *

Children shrieked with laughter and joy as each present was opened in turn. All around the little inn's common area, which had been closed to all but the Carpathian's and their friends, couples danced and sang along with the Dark Troubadours rendition of "Baby It's Cold Outside." Among the joyous singing and dancing and general merrymaking Ro sat, taking in the whole scene happily.

She was still sore from making the change so the hug-fest that had ensued upon her reunion with Sam and Ellen had been short. Ro had then proceeded to call her family, who had been starting to worry about her lack of communication, and wished them all a Merry Christmas. Now she sat by herself, watching Sam and Ellen dance in their usual ridiculous manner. Ellen was pretty rattled from her experience in the cave, Sam still angry that he'd been unable to help at all, and Ro, well she would be the first to admit that she was still in shock from the whole changing species thing. But, they'd set all those emotions aside for this night of celebration. Come tomorrow the three of them would start shaping their lives around the hand fate had dealt them, and Ro would start working out how exactly she was going to tell her family about the whole no longer human thing...

But she'd think on that more tomorrow. For now it was enough that they had defeated Xavier, rescued Ellen, finally told Sam what they truly were and that she'd landed herself a pretty hot boyfriend. Not a bad amount of work to get done in a week.

"Husband really." Zac's deep voice had Ro jumping in surprise, and then wincing at the tenderness of...well her whole body really. His eyes missing neither reaction, Zacarias quickly scooped up his mate from the chair she sat in and took her place, settling her comfortably on his lap.

"Husband what?" Ro turned to face Zac.

"I am your husband. Not your boyfriend as you said." Zac kept his face perfectly straight at Ro's dumbfounded expression.

"Oh no, I hate to break it to you but I did not get married this week, I do not remember a proposal of any kind and kidnapping me doesn't count. I refuse to be the one to call up my family and tell them that, hey guess what? I met this guy which none of you know and now I am part of some weird mountain race of people, but don't worry because according to him were married in the way of his people. Yeah that conversation is not happening. So you can go along and keep thinking we're married but I refuse to do so until we have some sort of ceremony in front of my family." Ro exhaled out after her long rant.

Zacarias could no longer contain his laughter, it's melodious tone filled the room, causing heads to turn and watch as the once cold hunter's face filled with joy.

Ro blushed at all the attention that they were getting, Zac merely shot a look that had everyone once again concentrating on their own activities.

"Cara," Zac whispered in Ro's ear. "If you insist on having this ceremony then I suppose I can borrow one of my brothers tux's for the occasion." His face seemed to light up at his next thought, "And then even human men will know that you belong to me." His voice grew deep at the last thought. Sending a shiver through Ro's spine

"And all those lovely ladies that I hear chase you around will know that you belong to me!" Ro whispered back, fire dancing in her eyes.

Ro felt Zacarias stiffen, sensing the intruder on their conversation before she did. She turned to face to tall Carpathian male in front of her, it was the one that had attacked her in the kitchen. Could that had really only been a few days ago? So much had happened since then she had all but forgotten. But while she may have forgotten it was clear that Zac hadn't. She could feel his muscles coiling up beneath her, anticipating an attack. Although the music kept playing and the couples kept dancing Ro was aware that everyone was keeping an eye on the events unfolding in their corner of the room.

Ro looked up, meeting the man's eyes unflinchingly. She could feel the tension rising.

"Okay if this is about any of your kids missing, I had nothing to do with it..." Ro smiled crookedly at her poor attempt at a joke. The man in front seemed to be embarrassed, but he kept his eyes steady on her own. Ro could feel Zac's arms curl around her waist possessively, if he was this way anytime she talked to another male then she had some serious training to do.

"I must extend my apology for my previous attack upon you. If it is any excuse at all I truly thought you to be harming one of my own." Ro could feel Zac's anger building, but she cut off whatever he was going to say by gently squeezing his wrist. She needed to handle this on her own, just because they were a couple now didn't mean that he was suddenly in charge of every interaction she had. She had had a life before him and she would have one afterward. She wanted this relationship to be a sharing of worlds, hers and his, not him taking over.

"Ah, don't worry about it. No permanent harm done, plus it gives me a great story to tell grandkids. Apology excepted." Ro extended her hand for a shake. Instead the hunter merely gave a nod to Zacarias and swept her a deep bow before walking back to his pack of unruly children and the pretty women Ro assumed was his lifemate.

A scowl on her face, Ro turned towards Zac.

"You made him refuse my handshake didn't you, you big oaf!"

The grin Zac gave her in response was heart stopping in it's cuteness.

"As my lifemate, or wife as you should think of it, it is improper for another Carpathian male to touch you." He spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, to which Ro lightly punched his arm in response before squirming out of his arms.

"Looks like I've got a lot of training ahead of me. But the other women assure me it can be done." Ro laughed at the expression that crossed Zac's face.

"Come on you two, stop gazing into each other's eyes for 5 seconds and dance!" Sam and Ellen yelled at them from the dance floor.

Ro laughed before turning back to Zac and bowing deeply, "sir, may I request your hand for this dance?" She asked, Zac frowned.

"It should be I who request your hand little bird." With superhuman speed, he whisked her into his arms and together with Sam and Ellen they danced the night away.

* * *

It was almost dawn when Zac finally carried a snoring Ro back to the guesthouse they were staying in. He knew it had been an unwise decision to let her attend, she was sore and tired from the conversion, but one look at the joy in her eyes upon arriving was enough to settle all of his doubts.

Gently he made his way down the stairs and into the basement where their sleeping chamber awaited. He knew that other converted women had a difficult time with sleep beneath the soil, so he was thankful for the room hidden below the ground, where he and his lifemate could regain their strength while still remaining unburied.

He tenderly placed her on the bed, with a thought removing both of their clothes before setting them under the covers. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled Ro's soft body towards him, gently running his hands through her unruly hair.

_Ro my love. _Zac lovingly called to her, it was almost time for them to go to ground but Zac still had one thing left to do tonight.

_Yes? _Her voice was slurred and tired sounding within his mind.

_I have yet to give you your Christmas present. _Zac could barely contain his smile as she turned her bleary eyes towards him.

"Christmas present?" She confusedly repeated. "Oh, but Zac, I didn't get you anything! Plus I think finding you is really all I could want this Christmas" Zacarias laughed at his lifemate's blush at her last words.

"Cara you are all I could want and have been wishing for all of my existence. I love you, little bird."

"I love you too Zac." He loved the way she blushed, embarrassed by the compliment, by the truth in his voice, and by her admittance at the love that she felt for him.

"Plus, next year I expect something very extravagant." He teased, coaxing a laugh from her.

"Oh alright, lets get this over with." Ro grumbled, secretly pleased that he had actually thought to get her something.

With a thought Zac manifested the box in which his present was wrapped. Her hands trembling, Ro slowly opened the present, gasping at it's contents.

"Oh Zac" Her eyes teared up at the four plane tickets snugly sitting in the box.

"Now you may introduce me to your family, Sam and Ellen coming with us of course." Zac was barely able to finish his sentence before Ro had her arms around him, her lips pressing against his. Needless to say, it was much later before the two of them finally went to sleep.

* * *

The End


End file.
